Eden Crash
by Sabivamp
Summary: La vie ennuyeuse d'Enora se voit soudainement chamboulée lors d'un crash en avion où elle rencontre Zedd un homme impressionnant et mystérieux qui la sauve, la soigne mais l'abandonne aussitôt. Sur le chemin du retour la nature jouera son rôle d'entremetteuse et la ramena près de cet homme mais à quel prix ? Fiction inspirée par la Saga "La confrérie des Ombres" - Enora & Zedd -
1. Prologue

**Eden Crash**

**Genre :** Romance, Supernaturel.

**Personnages : **Elora & Zedd

**Résumé : **La vie ennuyeuse d'Enora se voit soudainement chamboulée lors d'un crash en avion où elle rencontre Zedd un homme impressionnant et mystérieux qui la sauve, la soigne mais l'abandonne aussitôt. Sur le chemin du retour la nature jouera son rôle d'entremetteuse et la ramena près de cet homme mais à quel prix ?

**Rating : **M (-16 ans)

**Disclamer :** Je possède les droits sur mes personnages et de mon histoire, j'écris gratuitement pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs de ce site, toute reproduction est interdite sans mon accord préalable.

**xxxx**

**Bonjour à tous, il y a quelques temps j'ai écris une nouvelle pour participer à un concours. Ce concours étant terminé, plutôt que de voir cet écrit classé dans un dossier sur mon ordinateur, je préfère le partager avec vous et avoir vos avis sur cette histoire.**

**Je tiens à remercier Mumu, ma fidèle correctrice toujours présente pour corriger mes fautes !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre opinion qui est très important pour moi!**

**Voici le prologue.**

**Bon lecture**

**Sabi**

xxxx

EDEN CRASH

Prologue

A l'aurore de l'humanité, le Dieu créateur conçut Adam à partir des poussières de la Terre pour lui donner forme humaine. Dans le jardin d'Eden, il lui amena des animaux qu'Adam dut soumettre et des végétaux qu'il dut cultiver pour se nourrir sans toutefois toucher au fruit défendu perché sur l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Dieu créa deux femmes pour lui tenir compagnie. La première, Lilith, quitta rapidement Adam, refusant de se soumettre à lui et d'obéir à son Dieu. Ce dernier la punit en la condamnant à voir toute sa progéniture mourir à la naissance. La seconde femme, Eve, se soumit à Adam et Dieu leur accorda la fécondité et l'immortalité.

Lilith revint, cependant, dans le jardin d'Eden, pour se venger, sous la forme d'un serpent appelé « Angui ». Elle convainc Eve de croquer dans le fruit défendu, lui promettant qu'elle n'en mourrait pas mais qu'elle acquerrait la connaissance des Dieux. Eve le partagea avec Adam et ils devinrent intelligents. Lorsque Dieu se rendit compte de leur faute, il condamna Eve à enfanter dans de grandes souffrances et Adam à travailler dur pour se nourrir. Ils se virent refuser l'immortalité et furent envoyés sur Terre pour vivre leur courte vie. Lilith fut condamnée au même sort qu'Eve en plus de celui qu'elle avait déjà reçu et Dieu lui donna un nouveau compagnon qu'elle n'eut pas le droit de refuser si elle voulait se repentir de ses fautes.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour ce début.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Enora se réveilla soudainement, secouée par un violent choc et un brouhaha fracassant. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de son siège, frôlant la main de son voisin qui avait eu le même réflexe. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se sentit perdue. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser où elle se trouvait. Des sièges se trouvaient alignés devant elle, sur le côté et derrière elle, tous étaient occupés. La mémoire lui revint, elle se trouvait sur le vol Barcelone-Paris qui la ramenait chez elle après un déplacement professionnel en Catalogne.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'une hôtesse était au sol contre la cloison qui séparait la classe économique des premières classes. Son chariot était renversé et les plateaux repas étaient parsemés tout autour d'elle. Mais elle ne bougeait pas et restait collée contre le mur, l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Enora balaya du regard le visage de tous les passagers, la plupart semblaient inquiets voir effrayés.

Elle jeta un œil à son voisin, un homme assez corpulent aux cheveux gris dont la calvitie était bien prononcée. Il semblait calme mais soucieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Nous avons fait un détour d'une centaine de kilomètres au-dessus des Pyrénées pour contourner les incendies qui se sont déclarés à la frontière franco-espagnole, mais il me semble que quelque chose nous a heurtés, d'où ces turbulences. Expliqua-t-il.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

Il lui fit face l'air de plus en plus sombre, un brin agacé par ses doutes.

- Croyez-moi, j'ai passé près de quinze ans à piloter des longs courriers et je n'ai jamais senti, de toute ma carrière, de telles secousses.

Très bien, tout ceci semblait rassurant, songea-t-elle.

Soudain, l'appareil se mit de nouveau à trembler et s'inclina brusquement vers l'avant, la propulsant à quelques centimètres du siège de devant. Le cœur d'Enora se souleva et une montée d'angoisse la paralysa. Puis l'avion se stabilisa au bout de quelques secondes et le commandant intervint juste après.

- Mesdames, messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Nous avons été percutés à l'arrière de l'appareil par un objet non identifié. Nous tentons actuellement de nous stabiliser. Nous vous prions donc de rester assis, d'attacher fermement votre ceinture et de rester calme. Des masques à oxygène sont à votre disposition pour vous aider à vous détendre le temps que dureront ces turbulences.

Des masques apparurent devant leurs yeux, suspendus au plafond. De nombreux passagers se jetèrent dessus complètement terrifiés mais pourtant tous agirent dans un profond silence, dans une ambiance pesante et angoissante, en prévision du pire.

Les yeux d'Enora étaient ronds et plein d'effroi, son cœur tambourinait et ses mains tremblaient. Pas maintenant, son heure ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Elle avait à peine vingt-six ans et depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa Bretagne natale, elle s'était donné corps et âme à ses études puis à son travail où elle venait d'être promue commissaire aux comptes. Elle avait mis de côté amis et petit ami, pensant qu'elle aurait bien le temps de s'en inquiéter le moment voulu. Elle n'avait pas profité de la vie, s'étant directement plongée dans son travail après l'obtention de son diplôme. C'était trop tôt pour mourir…

- Un conseil, mademoiselle, reprit son voisin, la sortant de ses réflexions, au moindre frémissement de cette carlingue volante, placez votre tête entre vos genoux.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, incapable de sortir un son de sa gorge nouée.

Un grondement se fit entendre juste avant qu'une explosion ne secoue l'avion de nouveau. Enora se recroquevilla sur elle-même, suivant le conseil avisé de l'homme à ses côtés, et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux.

L'appareil devint instable et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même. Des cris se firent entendre, « on va s'écraser ! », « on va tous mourir !». Elle surprit son voisin, dans la même position qu'elle, qui téléphonait à sa femme « Ma chérie, c'est Victor, il est fort probable que je ne puisse pas rentrer ce soir à la maison…je voulais entendre une derrière fois ta voix… »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour se couper des évènements tragiques qui étaient en train de se produire, elle ne voulait pas entendre tous ces gens dans la même détresse qu'elle. Elle força son esprit à sortir de cet enfer. Elle vit défiler à une vitesse folle tous les faits marquant de sa vie mais arriva très vite au bout. Elle n'avait conservé que peu de souvenirs de ces vingt-six années, hormis la perte de ses parents alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente, et la perte de sa virginité avec un mec qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Elle n'avait rien fait de sa vie, elle n'avait personne à appeler pour un dernier au-revoir, elle était seule au monde et elle allait mourir. Et le plus dramatique était que personne n'allait la pleurer ou la regretter. Elle disparaitrait de cette terre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur cette dernière pensée et prit réellement conscience du chaos dans lequel elle était plongée.

L'avion n'était plus qu'une toupie lancée à vive allure, à la verticale, en direction des hauts massifs des Pyrénées. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ou le ralentir. Tous ces gens étaient condamnés, certains priaient, d'autres pleuraient ou se serraient une dernière fois dans les bras, d'autres encore étaient désespérément suspendus à leur téléphone pour tenter de joindre un être cher qui se trouvait injoignable à cet instant fatidique.

Enora devait se cramponner à son siège pour tenir sa position, ballotée d'un côté à un autre, ses épaules percutant une fois le siège de devant, une autre fois le hublot de l'avion. Des sacs de voyage virevoltaient dans tous les sens, percutant et assommant de nombreux passagers. Sa tête était sous pression et tournait, elle devint incapable de réfléchir et ne souhaita qu'une seule chose, que tout ceci s'arrête d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Puis ce fut l'impact, violent, intense, et assourdissant qui brisa tout autour d'elle, et en elle, la foudroyant de douleur et lui coupant le souffle. Elle glissa alors rapidement dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience. La mort venait probablement de l'engloutir.

- Aucun survivant, est-ce clair ? Je ne veux pas de ces lépreux d'Anguis au sein de notre communauté !

Le nouveau roi de la communauté Zehirane ne pouvait être plus limpide et plus explicite.

- Compris, mon roi. Obéit Zedd en s'inclinant puis en sortant de son bureau pour rejoindre ses frères.

Ils l'attendaient déjà à proximité de la grande porte de sortie à côté de leurs motos des neiges, en treillis, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts pour leur mission.

- Alors qu'a dit le grand patron ? Questionna Hanz plein de mépris pour son roi.

Zedd fronça les sourcils et fit face à cet imbécile qui, pourtant, se trouvait être aussi son lieutenant et meilleur ami.

- Montre-lui plus de respect, il est notre nouveau roi maintenant que notre regretté Chaman nous a quitté, il est son héritier.

- Héritier ou pas il n'a pas la droiture et la sagesse qu'avait son père. Jamais Chaman n'aurait fait abattre un avion de civils juste parce qu'il survolait notre base, pourtant il ne les appréciait guère mais il respectait leur race.

- Nous n'avons pas à juger les actes d'Andragor, il est notre chef et nous lui devons obéissance en échange de sa protection.

Hanz sourit, moqueur, et allait répliquer mais Zedd haussa le ton.

- Plus un mot ! Le foudroya-t-il.

Hanz battit en retraite, il ne voulait pas subir la colère du chef de cette unité, car malgré son corps herculéen, Zedd le dépassait d'une tête et le mettait presque ko à chacun de leurs combats. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son ami et encore moins lorsqu'il était en colère.

Zedd se tourna vers tous ses frères.

- Andragor, notre souverain, nous envoie sur les lieux du crash, c'est une mission de nettoyage. Il ne doit pas rester un seul fragment de carlingue ni une seule goutte de sang sur les neiges éternelles du Pic Maudit, tout doit disparaître avant que les recherches ne commencent. Des questions ?

Un silence régnait dans l'entrée de la base et pas un de ses trente soldats ne broncha.

- Très bien, on y va. Décréta-t-il.

Zedd monta derrière Hanz qui prit la tête du convoi en direction des hauteurs. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils ne voulaient croiser personne.

Leurs véhicules stoppèrent à quelques mètres du lieu du crash, dans les hautes altitudes des massifs de la Maladeta souvent appelé « les massifs maudits ». Des fumées noires s'échappaient encore et étaient repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sur les lieux, Zedd détailla la carlingue au moteur encore frémissant. L'appareil ne faisait plus que la moitié de sa taille initiale, plié en accordéon sous l'impact. Le cockpit, réduit à néant, avait dû percuter le sol en premier, les ondes s'étaient ensuite propagées dans les compartiments suivants avant que l'avion ne retombe sur sa longueur.

- Bordel, ils n'ont eu aucune chance. Commenta Hanz à ses côtés.

Zedd eut la même pensée que son ami mais ne répondit pas. Les passagers de cet avion n'avaient eu aucune chance à partir de l'instant où Andragor avait été informé que l'engin survolait leur base et qu'il avait décrété de le faire abattre dans le but de protéger la communauté. C'était une décision plutôt radicale et extrême pour un nouveau roi même si les Anguis étaient le pire fléau pour leur race, devait-il en arriver jusque-là ?

- Allez, on a du boulot, ordonna-t-il, enterrez tous les corps et faites fondre les débris.

- Pourquoi les enterrer ? On a qu'à tout brûler ce serait plus rapide. Observa Gordon dans sa longue barbe noire les bras croisés.

Zedd s'approcha de lui et le toisa de sa haute stature, sa colère tout juste contenue.

- En effet, ce serait plus rapide, mais nous ne sommes pas des sauvages et même si nous ne portons pas cette population dans nos cœurs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour le respect de leur race et de celle des Zehirans. Alors ne discute pas mes ordres. Gronda-t-il.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment avant que Gordon abandonne et baisse les yeux, en signe de soumission.

Un des frères perça une entrée sur la carlingue et Zedd entra le premier suivit de ses hommes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux classes économiques. Celui de la première classe était complètement compressé, comme celui du cockpit, ils ne pouvaient pas extraire les corps, ils perdraient trop de temps et risqueraient de se faire repérer. Zedd avança dans l'allée centrale constatant les dégâts et tous ces morts. Il y avait à peine quelques centimètres entre chaque rangée de sièges, seuls les corps les empêchaient de s'encastrer les uns dans les autres. Tous ces gens avaient dû probablement mourir écrasés par la pression. Il continua à avancer enjambant sacs et valises.

Quel gâchis, Hanz avait raison, jamais leur ancien roi, n'aurait permis qu'on abatte un avion transportant des civils. Andragor n'était roi que depuis deux mois seulement mais par cette décision il démontrait son pouvoir et sa toute puissante à qui voudrait en douter.

- Zedd, j'ai trouvé un survivant. L'appela Hanz.

Il rebroussa chemin immédiatement et rejoignit son lieutenant. Il découvrit un homme au crâne dégarni et assez corpulent plié en deux. Sa respiration était saccadée.

- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. Les supplia-t-il.

- Il a du mal à respirer, nous devons le dégager de là. Préconisa son ami.

Zedd ferma les yeux et inspira un long moment avant de lui répondre, il détestait ce qu'il allait faire et avait envie de s'envoyer un poing dans la gueule tellement il se haïssait.

- Le roi a été très clair sur ce point, il ne veut aucun survivant. Lâcha-t-il.

Hanz releva la tête, surpris et le dévisagea. Zedd d'un coup de tête lui pria d'obéir aux ordres sans broncher. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Un trait de contrariété barrait le front des deux Zehirans mais Hanz s'exécuta finalement. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de l'homme et d'un geste vif comme l'éclair lui brisa la nuque.

- Sors-le de là. Lui ordonna Zedd une fois le travail accompli.

D'un geste souple, le lieutenant dégagea le corps inerte de son siège et le porta avec aisance sur son épaule. Hanz passa devant lui, le visage grave, il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait d'infliger cet homme. Mais ce dernier ne savait pas que Zedd non plus. Il détestait de plus en plus cette mission et était pressé d'en finir.

Son ouïe plutôt développée perçut un infime gémissement, presque un sanglot. Zedd se pencha et découvrit deux yeux bleu-gris complètement apeurés qui le fixaient. Son corps, son cœur et son âme en furent chamboulés.

Enora avait repris conscience quelques secondes plus tôt, en percevant le son d'une voix grave qui avait rompu le silence morbide qui habitait ces lieux. Elle était complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, son siège avait basculé sur elle. Mais elle s'était réjouie de découvrir que l'homme à ses côtés était toujours en vie même si sa respiration était difficile. Elle souffrait aussi, une barre métallique s'était enfoncée dans sa hanche et la cisaillait à chaque respiration. Elle avait aussi des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps après avoir été ballotée pendant le crash. Elle s'était mise cependant à espérer car les hommes allaient la trouver puisqu'ils s'occupaient de son voisin.

Elle pensait que le pire était passé et qu'elle était sauvée mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'un de ces hommes ordonner à l'autre de liquider les survivants, elle avait cru avoir mal entendu. Cependant tout fut clair lorsque la nuque de Victor fut brisée et qu'il rendit son dernier souffle. Elle plaqua ces deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Le corps de Victor évacué, elle se retrouvait à découvert devant un de ces barbares sanguinaires. Elle vit d'abord ses grandes mains se poser au sol puis ses genoux fléchir avant de croiser d'énormes yeux gris clair. Il l'avait repérée, elle était fichue, il allait la tuer. Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle se recula aussi loin qu'elle le put, c'est-à-dire à peine cinq centimètres plus loin, enfonçant un peu plus la barre dans sa chair. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai pas aucun mal. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer de sa voix extrêmement grave.

Mais elle ne le croyait pas, et reconnaissait sa voix, celle qui avait dit « Le roi a été très clair sur ce point, il ne veut aucun survivant ». Il se baissa un peu plus et elle put voir son visage en entier. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux gris clair la fixaient intensément, telle un prédateur en train de débusquer sa proie, mais il était beau, incroyablement beau. Le malin se jouait d'elle pour la mettre face un à tel apollon au cœur si cruel. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même apeurée enroulant ses bras autour de son corps.

Il fronça les sourcils, n'en revenant pas de l'avoir rassurée sur ses intentions. Hors c'était un mensonge, il allait la tuer. « Aucun survivant est-ce clair ? » la voix de son roi résonnait encore dans sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre la jeune femme d'où il se trouvait, son immense carrure lui bloquant le passage entre les sièges qui la soustrayaient à lui. Il n'appréciait guère son obstination, elle n'allait pas se cacher bien longtemps et allait sortir de sa tanière de gré ou de force. D'une façon ou d'une autre, morte ou vive, l'issue serait la même et ce ne serait certainement pas ses grands yeux bleus-gris qui le feraient dévier de son but. Il sortit son couteau à la pointe aiguisée accroché à sa ceinture et tendit le bras vers la jeune femme. Son visage était épouvanté à la vue de son arme. Il la vit fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il resserra sa poigne sur le manche de son couteau qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à tenir. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à une femme sans défense, complètement apeurée et choquée par son accident. Il tenta de s'approcher mais sa main tremblait et lui brûlait la paume. Il ne savait plus s'il allait planter son arme en plein cœur ou bien seulement, couper le lien qui la retenait prisonnière de son siège. Son esprit semblait encore déterminé mais son cœur et son corps ne lui répondaient plus. Son roi ne voulait pas voir de survivant, se rappela-t-il. Pourtant sa conscience lui martela de plus en plus de ne pas obéir à ces ordres insensés. Cette femme était parfaitement innocente, sa seule erreur avait été d'être montée à bord du mauvais avion. Elle ne méritait pas la mort, son voisin qu'ils venaient d'exécuter non plus, de même que tous ces gens qui gisaient autour de lui. Il y avait eu assez de victimes pour la journée, pourquoi en rajouter une de plus ?

D'un geste prompt, il coupa la ceinture qui la liait à son siège puis se redressa lestement. Il empoigna les deux sièges de la rangée et les arracha avec une facilité déconcertante pour les envoyer à l'autre bout de l'avion, se fracassant contre la paroi du fond.

- Besoin d'un coup de main chef ? Intervint un de ces hommes à l'entrée de la carlingue.

- Non, je peux me débrouiller seul, Brent, poursuivez, toi et les autres en déblayant d'abord l'entrée. Ordonna-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas avoir un de ses hommes dans les pattes à cet instant car il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de faire : désobéir aux ordres. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune femme et put enfin voir son visage dont les cheveux noirs étaient encore retenus par une pince hormis une mèche qui avait glissé sur sa tempe et qui soulignait ses sublimes iris bleu-gris. Le sang de Zedd se mit à bouillonner et il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle était belle à couper le souffle malgré ses quelques mèches ébouriffées et ses yeux de biche apeurée.

- Venez, je vais vous sortir de là, lui murmura-t-il de son ton le plus doux pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

Elle préféra l'ignorer et fixer un point imaginaire au-dessus de son épaule. Très bien, il oublia « de gré » et passa à « de force » ! Il s'avança, glissa ses mains entre les sièges et ses hanches pour la dégager mais elle grimaça soudainement de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Zedd se figea aussitôt devant sa souffrance. Il regarda au-dessus d'elle et remarqua une auréole de sang qui s'étirait sur ses vêtements ainsi qu'une barre métallique qui lui entaillait la hanche. Cette pauvre jeune femme devait souffrir atrocement. Il devait agir vite avant qu'elle ne se vide de tout son sang.

Il se replaça devant elle et prit son visage dans sa main pour l'inciter à le regarder.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et ne souhaite que vous sortir de là. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes en vie, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous ôter la vie comme nous venons de le faire avec votre voisin de vol. Je vais retirer la barre qui s'est nichée dans votre hanche, cela va être très douloureux mais je ne veux pas un seul cri. Est-ce bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Malgré ses recommandations, il craignait que la douleur ne soit trop forte et que ses résolutions ne soient pas tenues. Il plaça alors sa main brusquement contre la bouche de la jeune femme et enroula son bras libre autour de sa hanche. D'un geste vif mais délicat, il la libéra. Cette dernière poussa un cri étouffé sous sa main, s'agrippant vivement à son bras avant de perdre connaissance sous l'intensité de la douleur.

Zedd la retint fermement dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'emporta avec lui, pantelante, les mains ballantes et le visage collé contre son torse. Il traversa la carlingue pour la sortir de cet enfer. Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans la neige, Hanz qui attendait à l'extérieur tendit les bras pour porter son petit fardeau qu'il imaginait sans vie. Mais son chef ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette façon, et eut beaucoup de difficultés à contenir un grondement bestial.

- Donne-la moi je vais la mettre avec les autres corps. Lui proposa son lieutenant.

- Non ! répondit-il sèchement. Je m'en occupe.

Son ami le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris de sa réaction presque agressive voir possessive concernant le corps inanimé d'une simple humaine. Il le suivit des yeux alors que ce dernier s'arrêta près des motos des neiges. Il en enfourcha une, plaçant le corps devant lui, et fila à vive allure pour disparaitre dans les sentiers des massifs maudits.

Zedd stoppa sa moto à la lisière des neiges éternelles. Il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers soins et poursuivit son chemin en courant sur quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin dans les buissons à l'abri de tout œil indiscret. Il la posa toujours inconsciente sur un tapis d'aiguilles sous un sapin.

Il la redressa légèrement pour lui retirer avec précaution la veste de son tailleur. D'un geste brusque, il fit sauter tous les boutons de son chemisier et déchirer toutes les coutures, ne lui laissant que son soutien-gorge comme seul vêtement. Il se fit violence pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur sa poitrine généreuse et se concentra sur sa hanche. Il inclina légèrement la jeune femme sur le côté pour inspecter sa blessure. Celle-ci saignait encore et commençait à s'infecter.

Zedd nettoya la plaie, faisant légèrement réagir Enora sous la brûlure du désinfectant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'antibiotique pour éliminer le risque de surinfection. Cette dernière commença à s'agiter et à gémir alors qu'il achevait ses soins de première nécessité en lui posant un pansement et en enroulant une bande autour de ses hanches.

- Ssshhhh, ne bougez pas, j'ai quasiment terminé. L'apaisa-t-il de sa voix grave mais douce.

**Une petite review sur vos impressions, sur Enora ? Sur Zedd ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Enora ouvrit précipitamment les yeux en entendant sa voix et plongea aussitôt dans les siens, qui se trouvaient seulement à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage ainsi que ses mains s'affairer autour de son ventre. La peur l'envahit dans un premier temps suivi d'un étrange sentiment, plus flou, moins distinct, qui la possédait progressivement telle une attraction, aimantée par ce qu'il dégageait de tout son corps : une force virile et irrésistible.

- J'ai terminé vous pouvez vous relever. Finit-il par déclarer en se reculant mais sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle put alors le détailler, il était immensément grand et avait une taille herculéenne. Il portait un pantalon de treillis et un tee-shirt kaki qui épousait ses pectoraux. Elle suivit du regard sa main lisser ses courtes boucles brunes et se fit de nouveau happer par ses yeux gris presque blancs si profonds qui ne la lâchaient pas une seconde mais qui restaient indéchiffrables. Qui se cachait derrière eux ? Un homme dur et froid probablement puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire exécuter Victor, son voisin de vol.

Elle ne sut d'où sortit sa question mais elle ne put la retenir.

- Vous allez me tuer ?

Il eut un bref sourire avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

- Si je voulais vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morte et je n'aurai pas perdu mon temps à soigner votre blessure.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Enora baissa les yeux sur sa hanche et découvrit son bandage. Il l'avait soignée, elle, alors qu'il l'avait tué, lui. Elle était déconcertée.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous tué l'homme à côté de moi ? Poursuivit-elle son interrogatoire.

- Je suivais les ordres.

- Pourquoi alors suis-je toujours vivante ?

- J'ai désobéi. Lâcha-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire commençait à prendre un sens. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ou pourquoi aurait-il dû la tuer ? Qui était-il ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il est préférable pour vous, que vous restiez dans l'ignorance. A présent, écoutez-moi, vous allez suivre ce sentier derrière vous en direction du nord pendant environ un kilomètre, lui indiqua-t-il. Vous arriverez au bord d'une route où vous pourrez trouver de l'aide.

- Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? S'enquit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Non.

Il fourragea dans un sac à ses pieds et lui tendit un objet plié qui reflétait la lumière.

- Tenez c'est une couverture de survie, elle vous tiendra chaud, durant votre descente. Le sentier n'est pas enneigé, les neiges éternelles sont bien plus en amont. Vous n'aurez donc pas de problème pour le descendre même si les escarpins ne sont pas très recommandés en montagne. Souligna-t-il en levant un sourcil légèrement moqueur.

Il déplia la couverture et la posa sur ses épaules, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur elle plus qu'il ne fallait. Puis il se détacha d'elle et se recula d'elle comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Ne tardez pas trop à partir car il va neiger d'ici peu de temps. La prévint-il.

- Nous sommes en plein été, il ne peut pas neiger. Objecta-t-elle.

- Faites-moi confiance et partez vite d'ici. Insista-t-il.

Il esquissa quelques pas en arrière.

- Une derrière chose, dans votre intérêt mais aussi le mien, ne parlez de notre rencontre à personne et surtout ne revenez jamais en ces lieux car je ne pourrais pas désobéir une seconde fois. Adieu.

Il se retourna et remonta en amont des massifs. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, venait-il de la menacer ? Oui. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la bouleversait, il était en train de l'abandonner et soudain elle ne supporta pas la distance qui s'insinuait entre eux.

- Attendez !

Il stoppa avant de se retourner lentement. Elle le retenait mais n'avait rien à lui dire à part « ne m'abandonnez pas !» ou plutôt « ne me quittez pas !» alors elle bredouilla seulement.

- Je…je ne connais même pas votre nom pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée…

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Me remercier ? De vous avoir sauvée ou épargnée ? Se moqua-t-il découvrant ses dents blanches. Je m'appelle Zedd.

- Merci Zedd, lui dit-elle finalement timide, mon nom est Enora.

- Prenez soin de vous, Enora et filez.

Il reprit son chemin et ne se retourna plus, la laissant définitivement derrière lui.

Son corps frissonna sous chaque fibre de sa peau en entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche. Elle le regarda gravir cette montagne avec agilité et souplesse, puis très vite, trop vite, il disparut de sa vue. Elle en perçut un léger pincement.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle de le voir s'éloigner alors qu'il avait fait exécuter un homme juste à côté d'elle ? Mais elle savait à présent que cette décision n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle venait de plus haut, que s'il avait eu le choix il aurait sauvé cet homme aussi, enfin c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Il l'avait épargnée, il l'avait sauvée et il l'avait soignée. Il avait désobéit pour elle et donc il avait pris des risques pour elle et elle seule, mais il l'avait abandonné ensuite et elle ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. A cette idée, une fissure s'insinua dans son cœur, jamais personne n'avait autant fait pour elle que cet homme en quelques minutes. Une certitude naquit au sein d'elle, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle se releva enfin, ramassa la veste de son tailleur qu'elle enfila et la boutonna sous la couverture puis prit la direction opposée à celle que Zedd avait prise, séparant leur chemin définitivement.

Ils ne retrouvèrent aucun autre survivant, c'étaient peut-être mieux ainsi, songea Zedd. Une fois la carcasse de l'avion complètement fondu par la puissante chaleur dégagée par leurs mains, ils reprirent leurs motos en direction de la base.

- La neige va commencer à tomber dès que nous serons à l'abri, nos traces seront vite recouvertes. L'informa Hanz.

- Bien.

- Puis-je te demander ce que tu as fait du corps que tu as transporté sur ta moto ou bien ce ne sont pas mes affaires ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Le rabroua-t-il sèchement.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Enora à quiconque, même pas à son meilleur ami. Il ne la partagerait pas. Enora…, il n'aurait trouvé mieux pour nommer ses yeux bleus qui tendaient vers le gris et cette chevelure noire corbeau dont il n'avait cessé vouloir retirer cette pince qui les retenait sévèrement pour les voir tomber en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Cette image provoqua instantanément une réaction primitive dans son pantalon. Il venait de se faire ensorceler par cette petite Angui.

A leur arrivée, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et prit une douche dans le quartier de décontamination, passage obligé après toute proximité avec des humains, même morts. Il conserva, cependant, le petit sac à main en cuir noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la carlingue de l'avion après avoir quitté Enora et l'avait dissimulé ensuite dans le sac de premiers secours.

Lorsqu'il descendit la dernière marche qui le menait à sa chambre, il trouva Kalys devant la porte qui l'attendait comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission. Il n'avait franchement pas le courage de l'écouter à cet instant.

- Zedd, tu vas bien. Souffla-elle, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas blessé ou bien pire.

- Bonjour Kalys, comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien, je m'ennuie.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec les autres Zehiranes.

- Parce qu'elles sont ennuyeuses et ne font rien d'intéressant. C'est toujours la même chose, la cuisine, le linge et soigner les autres Zehiranes malades et puis…elles sont tellement déprimées autant leur tailler les veines directement ça les soulagerait...

- Kalys ! Gronda-t-il. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, elles souffrent et ont de la peine. La sermonna-t-il.

- Oui, je sais. Elle roula des yeux. Elles pleurent toutes pour une progéniture qui ne verra jamais le jour…

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. La coupa-t-il.

- Trop jeune, pour comprendre quoi ? Que je suis condamnée à tomber malade aussi et à mourir ? Condamnée à voir notre race disparaître sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir enfanter ?...

Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans ses yeux.

- …Mais en attendant, je suis en bonne santé et pleine de vie, et je voudrais pouvoir en profiter. Lâcha-t-elle en pénétrant son regard, le sous-entendu ne pouvait être plus explicite.

- Kalys, tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question, je ne te marquerai pas et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je n'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas te blesser en devenant plus sévère.

Elle tenta de poser sa main sur son torse musclé, mais il la bloqua avant qu'elle ne le touche.

- Non ! Gronda-t-il avant de lâcher sa main et de pénétrer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kalys resta figée, stupéfaite, jamais il n'avait été aussi ferme avec elle. Il l'avait toujours laissée poser ses mains sur lui, même si cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, il cèderait à ses avances. Quelque chose avait changé en lui et elle comptait bien découvrir la source de son bouleversement.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Enora marchait, elle ne savait pas exactement combien, ayant un peu perdu la notion du temps, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il faisait encore jour. Comme Zedd l'avait annoncé, la neige se mit à tomber en plein été, comment avait-il su ? Mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas car elle aperçut le bord de la route, elle était sauvée, enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Quelque chose de gris passa soudainement devant ses yeux, la stoppant net, elle ne put distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, ce fut trop rapide, c'était probablement un animal sauvage. Elle reprit la marche quand elle perçut un hurlement. Cette fois-ci le doute n'était plus permis, il s'agissait bien d'un animal sauvage mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était un loup. Elle hâta un peu plus le pas mais fut forcée de s'arrêter de nouveau. Le loup apparut de nouveau à quelques mètres devant elle. Son cœur commença à s'emballer mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines car quatre autres loups surgirent de chaque côté, la contraignant à reculer. Ces derniers s'approchèrent pas à pas en grondant légèrement sans la lâcher du regard une seule seconde.

Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Les loups la suivirent lui laissant une longueur d'avance. C'était délibéré de leur part de ne pas se jeter sur elle, car en quelques foulées ils pouvaient la stopper définitivement. Que cherchaient-ils à faire, l'emmener dans leur tanière pour la dévorer à l'abri de la neige qui tombait abondamment désormais ?

Cela devait faire à peu près vingt minutes que les loups la pourchassaient ou plutôt la guidaient dans un endroit précis. Ils ne grondaient plus mais la cernaient de tous les côtés ne lui laissant pas le choix du chemin à prendre.

Elle était complètement épuisée par l'ascension de la montagne, ses efforts étaient de plus en plus difficile tandis que les loups la poussaient toujours plus haut. Elle ne courait plus, ses pieds étaient complètement gelés dans la neige, elle ne les sentait plus. Sa blessure à la hanche la faisait souffrir et s'était remise à saigner. Elle perdait de plus en plus de sang à chaque pulsation envoyée par son cœur sous l'intensité de ses efforts.

Enora ne pensait pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Quand elle levait les yeux vers le pic de cette montagne, elle était encore loin d'atteindre le sommet. Mais elle aperçut soudain, à travers le rideau de neige, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle distingua une silhouette de femme avec un loup assis à ses pieds. Ils avaient le regard braqué sur elle. Les loups, qui l'encerclaient, pressèrent le pas et la dépassèrent sans même un regard vers elle. Ils se joignirent à celui qui était plus en amont et disparurent en meute dans les massifs recouverts de poudreuse.

Il ne restait plus qu'Enora et cette jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui la regardait toujours. Etant donné le peu de distance qu'il restait entre les deux jeunes femmes, Enora décida d'aller à sa rencontre et de solliciter son aide. Elle ne se voyait pas rebrousser chemin dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Cependant, contre toute attente, la jeune femme se retourna et pénétra dans une sorte de grotte creusée dans le flanc de la montagne.

- Attendez ! Tenta-t-elle de la retenir de sa voix qui ne portait pas plus loin qu'un mètre devant elle.

Enora puisa dans ses derniers retranchements et accéléra le pas en boitillant et en pressant sa main sur sa hanche pour parcourir les derniers mètres de sa longue ascension. Elle atteint enfin son but aux abords de l'énorme trou creusé dans les roches montagneuses. Elle n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde et pénétra dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux avaient été trop longtemps éblouis par la blancheur de la neige, mais ils s'habituèrent peu à peu et elle découvrit alors tout au fond deux grandes portes d'acier. Cet endroit cachait-il une habitation ? En tout cas, quelqu'un était présent en ces lieux et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Au pied des immenses portes, elle remarqua qu'il y en avait une beaucoup plus petite qui n'était pas complètement fermée. Elle se fraya un passage et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva sur le palier d'un immense escalier de béton où des lumières à faible luminosité étaient accrochées au mur à intervalles réguliers. Elle descendit les marches lentement en se tenant à la rampe qui longeait le mur, souffrant de plus en plus et souillant le sol des gouttes de son sang.

Après avoir dévalé une interminable succession de marches, peut-être mille, elle atterrit enfin dans une immense salle ou un immense hall, au haut plafond, où se trouvait sur le côté une espèce d'amphithéâtre avec gradins. De nombreux hommes y étaient assis pour assister au combat qui se disputait devant leurs yeux. Ils riaient, criaient et pariaient sur le vainqueur. Elle reçut un choc lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils ressemblaient tous énormément à Zedd. En effet, ils étaient tous bruns malgré que leurs coupes de cheveux soient différentes les unes des autres, mais surtout ils avaient tous les mêmes yeux gris-blancs et avaient des statures de colosses. Pourtant malgré leur ressemblance, elle aurait su le retrouver entre tous, mais il n'était pas parmi eux. Son regard erra à l'opposé de la grande salle, là où se trouvaient de nombreuses femmes assez discrètes qui, tout comme les hommes, avaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques : cheveux bruns et yeux gris-blancs mais elles étaient très minces comparées aux carrures herculéennes des hommes.

Enora reconnu parmi ces femmes celle qui se trouvait dehors à l'observer, cette dernière la remarqua aussitôt et se figea. Et soudain, ce fut le silence complet dans l'assistance, les bouches se turent, les corps se statufièrent et les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

- Une Angui ! Hurla une femme.

Ces dernières reculèrent tout en la détaillant et portèrent leur foulard contre leur visage comme si Enora empestait. Une nuée d'hommes dévala la tribune et se précipita vers elle.

Après avoir tenté de se reposer une petite heure, Zedd se sentait toujours aussi tendu. La jeune femme ne quittait plus ses pensées, elle était devenue son obsession. Il tenait devant les yeux sa carte d'identité trouvée dans son sac à main. Elle s'appelait Enora Morvan, née le dix-neuf mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six, à Saint-Malo. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-trois et son adresse était située à Paris. La photo qui était jointe, montrait une femme au regard sévère portant des lunettes et un chignon très serré. Cette femme paraissait froide et sans âme, rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait trouvée dans cet avion. Enora s'était montrée effrayée avec lui mais avait une soif de vivre. Il regarda une autre photo d'elle, adolescente entourée de ses parents qui la serraient dans leurs bras, elle semblait heureuse sur celle-ci, il retourna la photo et y lu « Saint-Coulomb - 2002 ». Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux photos ? Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur son passé et son présent. Que faisait-elle à cet instant ? Etait-elle à l'abri ? Avait-elle trouvé la route qu'il lui avait indiquée? Il mourrait d'envie de repartir pour aller s'en assurer lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait aller faire son compte-rendu auprès d'Andragor, son roi, à propos de la « réussite » de leur mission. Il enfila son t-shirt kaki ainsi que son treillis et sortit de sa chambre pour emprunter l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle et aux appartements du Roi.

Lorsqu'il atteint le pallier, il régnait un silence morbide et menaçant avant qu'un hurlement ne lui noue les entrailles.

- Une Angui !

Il ferma les yeux mais réagit très vite et se mit à courir craignant le pire car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule Angui, son Angui, Enora.

- Faites descendre les Zehiranes ! Ordonna un des hommes de Zedd.

Puis tout se passa très vite, les femmes de la communauté disparurent alors que le reste de la salle composée uniquement d'hommes se ruèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle, vers elle. Zedd ne perdit pas une seconde. Il fendit l'attroupement de ses frères usant de ses bras pour les écarter de son chemin les dépassant tous d'une tête. Il fulmina de colère lorsqu'il trouva Gordon en train de la bousculer violement en l'empoignant par le bras. Zedd perdit le contrôle et lui abattit son poing en pleine face. Le colosse s'effondra assommé par l'intensité de l'impact. Zedd retint Enora de son autre bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à son tour.

Il la colla fermement contre lui. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et colla son visage contre son torse. Zedd regarda tout autour d'eux et toisa chacun des Zehirans qui les encerclaient en pointant son doigt sur eux.

- Le premier qui tente de la toucher encore une fois, je le saigne immédiatement. Menaça-t-il.

- Mais c'est une Angui, elle va contaminer nos Zehiranes. Intervint l'un d'entre eux.

- Alors emmenez-les dans le quartier de décontamination mais vous ne toucherez pas à cette femme. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares et ne tuons pas des innocents qu'ils soient Zehirans ou Anguis! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit en voulant la tuer ? Avez-vous oublié nos propres origines pour soumettre notre race à autant de bassesse, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que leur race.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le roi soit de cet avis. Intervint Gordon qui s'était relevé et massait son nez ensanglanté.

Zedd le fusilla du regard.

- Prends garde à toi Gordon. Gronda-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Personne ne répliqua pas même Gordon. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait de taille pour l'affronter surtout pas quand il était dans cette colère noire. Il porta dans ses bras la jeune femme qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, elle porta sa main contre la joue du Zehiran et lui sourit.

- Zedd…Tu es venu. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Son bras retomba dans le vide et elle perdit conscience. Ses frères lui ouvrirent le passage et il s'éclipsa avec elle vers les bas-fonds de la montagne. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit, et ouvrit brusquement sa veste de tailleur qui ne résista pas et se déchira. Il regarda immédiatement sa blessure et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle s'était infectée, le sang s'écoulait encore. En levant les yeux vers son visage, il nota aussi que ses lèvres étaient violettes et viraient au bleu. Elle était transie de froid. Il lui retira sans ménagement le reste de ses vêtements, lui arrachant mocassins, jupe et bas. Il lui ôta aussi ses sous-vêtements souillés de sang.

Malgré que ce ne fût pas le bon moment, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à la vue de sa nudité : sa poitrine généreuse modelée parfaitement pour ses grandes mains, ses hanches faites pour enfanter, ses jambes longilignes appelant ses caresses et surtout sa bouche faite pour être embrassée malgré leur teinte bleutée. Il se reprit très vite, détournant le regard et lui fit une brève toilette pour lui retirer les traces de sang qui avaient coulées de sa hanche jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il prit ses pieds entre ses mains et les frotta énergiquement pour les réchauffer. Il la camoufla ensuite sous une tonne de couvertures malgré la chaleur estivale de la pièce et ne garda que sa hanche à découvert pour pouvoir la soigner.

On frappa à sa porte mais il n'y prêta pas attention et ne répondit pas.

- Zedd, c'est Hanz, ouvre.

- Va chercher Kalys, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide à la soigner ! Lui cria-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Non, Zedd, tu ne peux pas la faire venir, c'est trop dangereux pour elle, elle ne peut pas entrer en contact avec l'Angui et encore moins à cet instant, ce serait prendre trop de risques.

- Merde ! Gronda le Zehiran, en agrippant ses courtes boucles, il perdait son sang-froid.

- Zedd, laisse-moi entrer, tu connais très bien mes talents d'infirmier au sein de notre unité. Je peux la soigner. Allez, ouvre.

Il se dressa et ouvrit la porte à son ami. Hanz le bouscula presque pour filer au chevet d'Enora, talonné de près par Zedd.

- Si tu as le malheur de poser un œil sur son corps, je t'étripe ! Le menaça-t-il incapable de cacher la possessivité extrême qui l'assaillait.

- Du calme mec, je suis là pour la soigner, rien de plus. Le tempéra son ami alors qu'il s'affairait sur la blessure de la jeune femme. Mais dis-moi ? Cette femme est bien la même qui était théoriquement morte lorsque tu l'as sortie de l'avion?

- Oui.

Hanz ne posa plus de question ayant obtenu une bonne partie des réponses aux interrogations qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt dans la journée. Il nettoya et recousit la blessure de la jeune femme puis passa un onguent puissant qui devrait l'aider à cicatriser plus vite. Zedd se tenait juste derrière lui les bras croisés et les yeux braqués sur elle.

- Comment s'est-elle blessée ?

- Une barre métallique s'est plantée dans sa hanche. Répondit calmement Zedd.

- C'est toi qui l'as amenée ici ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit-il.

- Comment a-t-elle trouvé la base alors ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Zedd avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu les rejoindre alors qu'il lui avait indiqué une direction opposée à la leur. Elle n'avait pas pu le suivre puisqu'elle était à pied et blessée.

Hanz se redressa et regarda son commandant.

- Elle devrait se remettre assez vite mais elle est transie de froid, elle a besoin de chaleur, de beaucoup de chaleur. Peut-être que tu devrais utiliser la chaleur luminescente de ta main ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non, je risquerai de la marquer.

- Ah…

Hanz fut surpris de sa réponse mais enchaina.

- Alors tu vas devoir utiliser l'ancienne méthode pour la réchauffer...

Zedd baissa les yeux suite au sous-entendu de son meilleur ami mais il tomba alors sur l'énorme bosse qui jaillissait du pantalon de son ami. Le sang du Zehiran ne fit qu'un tour et il l'empoigna pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Espèce de salopard ! Fulmina Zedd.

- Non…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…d'ailleurs tu es dans le même état que moi.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je ne veux pas que tu la désires, c'est clair ?

- Elle vient d'entrer dans son deuxième cycle. Lâcha Hanz.

- Quoi ?

- Elle commence sa période de fécondité.

Zedd ne percuta pas aussitôt mais quand il comprit le sens des mots de son lieutenant, il le tira, la main toujours accrochée à son tee-shirt et le jeta dans le couloir.

- Dehors ! Cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller à double tour.

- Zedd, tu pourrais au moins me dire merci !

- Merci ! Lui cracha-t-il avant de retourner auprès d'Enora.

Il était planté debout juste à côté du lit à la regarder. Elle était pâle comme la mort et son corps frigorifié tremblait. Il n'hésita plus une seconde, il ôta son tee-shirt et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il colla son corps contre le sien, passa sa jambe sur les siennes et enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps svelte pour lui transmettre toute sa chaleur. Inconsciemment elle se pelotonna contre lui, faisant immédiatement réagir le corps de Zedd. Il réalisa alors à quel point il allait souffrir si près d'elle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, rien n'avait changé, elle grelottait toujours et se réchauffait à peine. Il lui fallait plus de chaleur. Il eut alors une idée. Il l'emmitoufla dans une couette et la porta dans ses bras. Il sortit de la chambre, s'assura que personne ne guettait et emprunta le petit couloir suivi d'un long escalier en colimaçon qui menait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Il ouvrit une lourde porte blindée en tournant la poignée ronde comme un volant, il entra et longea les abords élevés qui jouxtaient une rivière de magma à plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas. La chaleur y était intense, elle devrait être suffisante pour réchauffer la jeune femme.

Il s'assit sur le sol dur et s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse. Il installa Enora en travers sur ses genoux, son épaule nue contre son torse, sa tête appuyée contre son cou. Il la regarda, réalisant à quel point elle était vulnérable en ces lieux, il resserra son étreinte submergé par un instinct protecteur dont il ne se serait jamais senti capable auprès d'une Angui. Après quelques minutes, elle ne tremblait plus et semblait se détendre tout en se pressant contre lui.

Enora avait chaud, si chaud que s'en était suffoquant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité semblait envahir les lieux mais cette nébulosité était contrée par une luminosité rougeoyante qui semblait la source de cette chaleur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans bouger d'un pouce et remarqua que des bras puissants l'enlaçaient. Elle était blottie contre un torse parfaitement lisse et musclé, luisant de sueur sous la chaleur étouffante de ce corps à corps. Elle leva les yeux pour connaître l'heureux propriétaire de ce corps sublime et plongea dans ses iris gris-blancs. Il était là et la tenait dans ses bras, tel un protecteur.

- Zedd ?

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit-il prévenant.

- J'ai un peu trop chaud, mais où sommes-nous ?

- Dans les profondeurs des massifs maudits. Murmura-t-il de son timbre grave.

C'est ainsi que tout lui revint en mémoire, le crash, l'exécution de Victor, son sauvetage par Zedd, les loups et enfin tous ces hommes plein de haine la cernant.

- Où sont passés tous ces hommes qui…

- Ils sont plus hauts mais ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal. La rassura-t-il.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi ressentaient-ils autant de haine à mon égard ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qui sont-ils ? Qui êtes-vous ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui vient toute juste de se réveiller. Nota-t-il en levant un sourcil taquin.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire mais ne se laissa pas distraire, elle voulait des réponses.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il m'arrive. Insista-t-elle.

Il redevint sérieux à son tour.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous tenez à le savoir ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Souffla-t-il.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne et inspira.

- Le peuple que vous avez découvert en pénétrant ces lieux est différent des humains que vous connaissez. Ils ne sont pas les descendants d'Adam et Eve qui, comme vous le savez, ont commis le péché originel et ont été chassés du jardin d'Eden pour être envoyé sur terre afin de ne pas accéder à l'immortalité. Ce peuple descend de Zehyr et Lilith, le second couple originel. Ils ont eu le même créateur qu'Adam et Eve et ont subi les mêmes épreuves qu'eux même plus mais ils les ont toutes surmontées et ont résisté à la tentation du fruit défendu. Ils ont donc hérité, non pas de l'immortalité car Lilith était en repentir pour avoir quitté Adam et encouragé Eve à goûter le fruit, mais d'une longévité et d'une jeunesse trois fois supérieures aux Anguis.

- Les Anguis ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Cela signifie « serpent » en latin en référence au serpent, dont Lilith avait pris apparence, pour inciter Eve à commettre le péché originel. Les Anguis sont tous les descendants du premier couple, ils représentent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent de toute l'humanité. A contrario, les descendants de Zehyr et Lilith sont très peu nombreux car, les femmes ne mettent au monde qu'un seul, voire deux enfants à cause de la rareté de leur cycle, en punition des fautes de Lilith. Cependant, ce peuple, issue du couple puritain, s'est vu offrir des dons particuliers en lien avec la nature et la lumière pour leur arrivée sur terre. Ils ont aussi obtenu des capacités physiques surdéveloppées comme une force herculéenne et la rapidité de leurs mouvements, mais plus que tout, ils ont obtenu pour acquis la santé ad vitam æternam. Malheureusement, au fil des siècles, cette race à proximité des Anguis a perdu sa pureté et s'est corrompue à son tour dans le péché. C'est ainsi qu'un fléau a décimé un grand nombre de ses femmes. Depuis lors, cette communauté vit retranchée dans ces montagnes pour se protéger du reste de l'humanité, impure et contagieuse. J'appartiens à ce peuple, cette race différente de la vôtre, on nous appelle les Zehirans. Acheva-t-il son récit en baissant les yeux vers Enora scrutant sa réaction.

A présent qu'elle savait ce qu'il était, elle allait probablement s'éloigner de lui et le fuir, pourtant elle ne bougea pas et ses grands yeux bleus-gris le fixait intensément sans aucune crainte.

- Je ne vous fais pas peur? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Non. Pourquoi aurai-je peur ? Vous m'avez encore sauvée tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez encore désobéi.

- Oui.

- Risquez-vous des représailles?

- C'est fort probable.

- Par tous ces gens ?

- Non, par mon roi.

- Oh.

Il avait désobéit à son roi pour elle, tous ces risques juste pour elle, une simple « Angui », une pécheresse avec laquelle sa race préférait éviter tout contact, mais pas lui... Il n'avait pas peur de cette proximité entre eux, ni de leur contact peau contre peau. Une soudaine attraction se réveilla en elle et autour d'elle. Elle leva sa main pour caresser sa joue à la barbe naissance et glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres tendres et chaudes. Ses yeux bleus-gris se gorgèrent de désir. Zedd ferma les siens sous son toucher, et avala difficilement. Sa réaction fut instantanée, elle le sentit durcir contre sa cuisse.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Lui susurra-t-il contre ses doigts.

Elle eut un bref sourire.

- Au contraire, je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je sais où je vais, tout du moins pour les prochaines minutes. Je n'ai pas de famille et personne ne m'attend à la maison. J'ai failli mourir sans avoir vécu et maintenant je veux vivre. Lui confia-t-elle avec une intense sincérité.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Il y lut un désir brûlant. Il emprisonna son poignet d'une main et agrippa son menton de l'autre. Il la contempla une fraction de seconde avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et accrocha ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. La couette qui la couvrait partiellement tomba sur ses hanches et ses seins nus s'écrasèrent contre son torse puissant. Il enroula son bras autour de son corps si frêle et lui caressa le bas du dos. Elle était si douce, si fragile et pourtant si entreprenante et passionnée à cet instant. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Zedd vint à sa rencontre et s'abreuva de sa bouche lui tenant la nuque pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Sa main rencontra la pince qui retenait encore ses cheveux, il la retira et ses longues mèches noires tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Elle frissonna sous la caresse de sa chevelure sur son dos nu. Elle était tellement sensuelle et désirable ainsi. Il était plus que troublé, il était enivré d'elle et si elle continuait ainsi elle allait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et son self-control.

Il tenta de la repousser à contre cœur mais cette dernière protesta en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il s'écarta en libérant sa bouche pour sortir juste deux mots :

- Pas ici.

Elle stoppa net pour regarder autour d'eux. Ils étaient entourés de parois rocheuses avec un immense vide à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était un lieu plutôt brut pour assouvir leurs pulsions mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle le désirait tant, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps et ne le souhaitait pas.

Il la souleva dans ses bras replaçant avec soin la couette autour de son corps et fit le chemin inverse pour retourner dans sa chambre pendant qu'Enora blottie contre mordillait sa barbe à la base de son cou. Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Il grimpa les marches trois par trois à vive allure enhardi par son désir puissant et violent. Si tôt de retour dans la chambre, il fila vers le lit pour la déposer. Il retira sa couette et bascula sur elle, incapable de tenir plus longtemps ses distances avec elle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, dévorant ses lèvres, son cou et ses seins dont il titilla la pointe avec sa langue.

Enora gémit sous ses baisers et ses caresses hautement sensuelles. Elle avait envie de cet homme ou de ce Zehiran, quel que soit sa race, cela lui importait peu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir et d'attirance pour un homme qu'à cet instant. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et se redécouvrait. Elle laissa la partie la plus primitive en elle la guider dans ce moment passionnel. Elle promena ses mains sur ses pectoraux pour venir s'égarer sur son bas ventre. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et tira sur le bouton pour entrouvrir son pantalon. Elle glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur et caressa son membre dur à travers son boxer. Il gémit à son tour contre sa bouche.

Un brouhaha les sortit brusquement de leur cocon sensuel, on frappait à la porte.

- Pas maintenant, revenez plus tard ! Ordonna le Zehiran entre ses lèvres.

- Zedd, c'est Hanz.

- Dégage ! Gronda-t-il en reprenant la bouche d'Enora.

- Zedd, le roi te demande immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci, il s'immobilisa collant son front contre le sien.

- Bordel ! Grogna-t-il, puis plus doucement à son attention. Je dois y aller. Attends-moi ici et ne sors pas de cette pièce. Lui recommanda-t-il fermement.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, passionnément, avant de se redresser. Il reboucla sa ceinture et enfila son tee-shirt.

- C'est à cause de moi s'il te convoque. Affirma-t-elle inquiète reprenant subitement ses esprits. Tu lui as désobéi et…

Il posa son doigt pour la faire taire penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien se passer. D'accord ? Il lui donna un rapide baiser. Verrouille la porte derrière-moi.

Puis il sortit et claqua la porte.

Elle se redressa frustrée de son départ. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait vibrer de passion et de désir pour un homme ou plutôt un Zehiran. Elle n'attendait que son retour pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure, cachée par une bande autour de ses hanches, elle ne lui faisait déjà plus mal. Elle se leva et chercha dans la grande penderie de son Zehiran quelque chose à enfiler. Elle opta pour un de ses tee-shirts blancs et un boxer de la même couleur.

A peine eut-elle terminé de s'habiller que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quatre hommes aux physiques semblable à celui de Zedd firent leur apparition à l'embrasure.

**On n'oublie pas la petite review ) **


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Zedd fit à peine deux pas dans le bureau du Roi que ses gardes l'encerclèrent.

- Emmenez-le dans la grande salle. Décréta Andragor.

Il ne répliqua pas car il s'était préparé à subir les foudres de son roi. Il regarda son lieutenant qui posait déjà la main sur l'arme à sa taille prêt à le défendre même si pour cela il devait tuer son propre roi. Zedd lui défendit d'intervenir d'un geste de la tête.

Il pénétra dans la salle entouré d'une dizaine de gardes dont Gordon ce qui ne le surprenait guère. Toute la communauté masculine de ces lieux était réunie dans la tribune. Zedd remarqua de suite les deux poteaux installés au milieu où des chaines d'acier pendaient sur chacun d'eux. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il s'avança et se tourna vers les siens. Le Roi l'attendait déjà. Il s'approcha de lui et éleva la voix devant tous.

- Voyez peuple Zehiran. Voyez notre frère ici présent, l'un de mes plus proches commandants sinon le plus proche. Cet homme à qui je donnais toute ma confiance comme l'avait fait mon père avant moi. Ce Zehiran m'a aujourd'hui trahi ! Ils nous a tous trahis ! Il a sauvé la vie d'une Angui et l'a attirée jusqu'à notre repère au risque de nous contaminer tous. Puis il a osé s'élever contre vous, ses propres frères pour les empêcher d'éradiquer cette menace. Un tel comportement mérite un châtiment à la hauteur de sa trahison ! Par conséquent, Commandant Zedd Staford, tu n'es plus digne de faire partie de nos troupes et de les commander, tu es donc destitué de tout grade et tu seras emprisonné pendant cinq ans, juste après avoir été châtié par le fouet !

Gordon les rejoignit avec un sourire en coin et confia un énorme fouet à Andragor. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, personne ne parlait ou ne bougeait jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre et ne se rapprochent. Un garde du roi approcha, il s'agenouilla en guise de salut.

- Mon roi, elle est en notre possession. Déclara-t-il.

- Bien. Approuva le roi satisfait.

Il leva les yeux et sourit. Zedd suivit son regard et repéra une silhouette, à quelques dizaines de mètres plus en hauteur, qui se distinguait derrière une cellule de verre où deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte. Enora avait été capturée et emprisonnée. Ses mains étaient collées à la paroi de verre et elle le regardait inquiète. Ses jambes étaient nues et elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc à lui qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable ainsi qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose aller la rejoindre pour la sortir de là. Zedd referma ses poings de colère et commença à gronder telle une bête.

- Relâchez-la, je suis l'unique responsable de sa présence ici, elle est innocente. Quémanda-t-il dans un calme soutenu.

Le roi la détailla de la tête au pied avant de se pencher vers Zedd.

- Peut-être que finalement je pourrais comprendre le motif de ta trahison, elle est très belle et semble avoir été avantagée par la nature. Ricana-t-il.

Zedd bouillonnait intérieurement de voir les yeux envieux d'Andragor sur Enora, il était à deux doigts d'égorger son propre roi. Mais il savait que s'il faisait un faux pas il condamnait la jeune femme. Andragor s'écarta de lui et retira sa chemise bouffante pour se retrouver torse nu.

- Qu'on lui ôte son tee-shirt. Ordonna-t-il.

Hanz s'approcha à la hâte pour l'assister.

- Mon frère comment puis-je t'aider ? Lui murmura son ami alors qu'il l'aidait à retirer son vêtement.

- Ne laisse personne lui faire de mal, protège-la, elle s'appelle Enora.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon ami, je suis un soldat. Le rassura Zedd avec un mince sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Alors que son ancien lieutenant s'éloignait, on lui attacha les poignets aux chaines massives, l'obligeant à tendre les bras. Enora, inquiète, le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'est alors que le premier coup de fouet claqua sur son dos, cinglant, puissant, brûlant et profond. Zedd serra la mâchoire pour ne pas sortir un son de sa bouche, il souffrirait en silence tout en regardant son Angui. Cette dernière, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, était complètement choquée parce ce qu'il se jouait sous ses yeux.

Un second coup s'abattit puis un troisième et encore un autre. Le roi, dans ses coups, mettait toute sa puissance en utilisant la force de sa lumière pour entailler la chair du Zehiran. Andragor semblait jouir du châtiment qu'il lui infligeait.

Enora était en larmes et frappaient de toutes ses forces contre cette vitre indestructible. Elle assistait impuissante à la flagellation de son homme, de son amour car elle l'aimait, elle le savait, aussi soudain que soit ce sentiment, il était puissant et elle n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Zedd venait d'entrer dans sa vie mais l'avait bousculée. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à être à ses côtés et souffrait d'une blessure profonde en le voyant ainsi attaché et battu comme un vulgaire chien que l'on punissait. Mais le plus difficile était de réaliser qu'ils subissaient ce châtiment à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle était revenue alors qu'il l'avait prévenue de ne jamais revenir, parce qu'elle n'était pas morte alors qu'il aurait dû la tuer et parce qu'il l'avait sauvé par deux fois.

Le roi se déchainait sur lui et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter bien que le dos de Zedd était baigné de sang. Il gardait pourtant la tête haute et le regard fixé sur elle mais il ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Il était retenu uniquement par ses chaines qui entaillaient ses poignets. Il allait finir par le tuer s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement et ça elle ne pouvait le supporter.

- Non ! Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-le ! Hurla-t-elle entre ses sanglots tout en frappant sans relâche la paroi transparente de sa cellule.

Personne ne l'entendait mais pourtant tous pouvaient la voir, le visage baigné de larmes. Quel était donc ce roi au courroux si impartial et au châtiment si barbare ? Il n'était pas digne de cette race dite « pure ». Elle se prit à le haïr et se jura de venger l'homme qu'elle aimait en lui faisant subir les mêmes flagellations qu'il daignait accordées, quitte à mourir juste après. Elle était prête à tout pour Zedd y comprit à donner sa vie pour lui.

Après quelques coups de fouet supplémentaires, elle vit les yeux gris-blancs de Zedd devenir vide et sa tête pencha en avant.

- Nonnnnnnnn ! Hurla-t-elle à l'agonie.

- Assez ! Cria Hanz qui ne pouvait en voir d'avantage.

Le roi stoppa sous la surprise.

- Tu oses me donner des ordres ! Gronda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, mon roi, mais il a son compte, il ne sert plus à rien de continuer au risque de le tuer, ce qui l'empêcherait de purger sa peine d'emprisonnement. Se reprit Hanz.

- Humm, tu as raison.

Andragor jeta le fouet au sol et contourna le corps inerte de Zedd puis de sa main lumineuse il lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Ça c'est pour avoir désobéit…

Il en délivra un second en plein dans sa mâchoire.

- …et celui-là c'est pour l'avoir ramenée au sein de notre communauté !

Du sang s'échappa de la bouche de Zedd sous le choc et il resta encore plus pantelant.

Le roi remit sa chemise et fit craquer sa nuque d'un haussement d'épaule pour apaiser sa colère, puis il reprit.

- A présent, l'heure est venue de statuer sur le sort de l'Angui.

Bien qu'il fût quasi-inconscient, Zedd se contracta de tout son corps.

- Cette Angui au sein de notre communauté est une intruse, une paria qui pourrait se révéler néfaste voire fatale à notre peuple. Elle a perverti mon meilleur soldat, je ne peux que réclamer sa mise à mort pour le bien de tous. Décréta-t-il.

- Non ! Hurla Zedd qui trouva la force de relever la tête pour s'opposer à cette condamnation. Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Attendez, j'ai peut-être une meilleure solution qui pourrait convenir à tout le monde. Intervint Hanz.

Zedd tenta de regarder son ami et il semblait lire dans ses yeux une détermination sans faille lui demandant de lui faire confiance. Le Zehiran n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de compter sur son meilleur ami qui n'avait jamais failli à ses côtés.

- A quoi penses-tu lieutenant ? Demanda le roi interloqué.

- Eh bien, voilà, comme vous le savez déjà, toutes nos femmes sont stériles et ne peuvent donc plus enfanter depuis près de deux décennies. Notre race est vouée à disparaître et de ce fait tout espoir d'héritier pour vous, notre roi, est vain. Cependant, lorsque j'ai soigné l'Angui, j'ai pu constater qu'elle était parfaitement fertile, peut-être pourrait-on tenter un accouplement entre un Zehiran et l'Angui, après tout nous sommes tous humains.

- Espèce de salopard ! Gronda Zedd en trouvant encore la force de tirer sur ses chaines.

- Mélanger un Zehiran et une Angui. Mais cela ne s'est jamais fait et l'enfant serait un bâtard, mi-Zehiran et mi-Angui. Observa Andragor sans tenir compte des grondements de Zedd.

- C'est juste, mon roi, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux avoir une moitié de Zehiran que plus du tout ?

- Tu as probablement raison lieutenant, et je réfléchis à ta proposition. Il est vrai que j'ai besoin d'un héritier et maintenant que cette femme nous a découverts, nous pouvons tenter d'en tirer profit en l'utilisant. Qu'on la fasse venir dans mes appartements immédiatement. Décréta-t-il.

Zedd rageait et envoya des regards haineux vers Hanz ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait de jeter délibérément Enora dans la gueule du loup. Mais Hanz tint bon, il ne semblait pas avoir terminé son argumentation face au roi.

- Mon roi, reprit-il en tiquant à employer ce mot, il serait préférable dans un premier temps de s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse vous contaminer de quelques façons que ce soit pour ne pas mettre en danger votre vie. Peut-être qu'un autre Zehiran pourrait l'approcher et la tester pour vous en quelque sorte.

- Cela me paraît plus sûr en effet, je ne voudrais pas que cette chienne me transmette ses maladies.

L'approbation du roi ne surprit pas Hanz qui connaissait ses petites faiblesses, il aimait trop sa petite personne pour prendre un tel risque.

- Qui proposes-tu pour servir de cobaye ?

- Il me semble qu'il serait plus prudent de confier cette lourde tâche à Zedd Staford. Il a déjà eu un contact avec elle, cela évitera de risquer la vie des autres Zehirans.

- Très bien, j'approuve ce choix mais lieutenant tu veilleras personnellement à ce qu'il ne la marque pas de sa lumière. Ensuite, quand nous serons sûr qu'elle ne soit pas un danger, elle viendra dans mon lit tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte mon héritier. Puis ensuite, elle servira toute la communauté pour la repeupler, après tout, les Anguis peuvent enfanter de nombreuses fois, elle sera notre chienne et sera traitée comme tel. Mais attention si elle a le malheur de tousser ou d'éternuer, au moindre petit virus qu'elle contracte, je la fais exécuter sur le champ. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui mon roi.

- Très bien, ramenez-le dans sa chambre et la fille avec.

Hanz esquissa un sourire en coin, il venait de gagner une bataille mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée.

Enora était à genoux sur le carrelage froid de la pièce vitrée. Elle avait assisté à une scène de torture insupportable et douloureuse. Elle était en état de choc. Son visage était toujours baigné de larmes mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se sentait comme vidée après avoir vu le roi achever Zedd de coups de poing au ventre et au visage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi violent avec un des siens même si Zedd lui avait désobéit. Il n'avait pas commis un crime, il l'avait juste sauvée…

Un homme avait semblé intervenir en sa faveur et calmer la folie du roi mais elle n'avait pas pu percevoir la conversation, sa cellule étant insonorisée. Zedd malgré son état quasi-inconscient avait paru réagir à ses certains moments n'approuvant pas ce qu'il devait entendre.

Deux gardes étaient actuellement en train de le détacher et de l'emmener avec eux en le trainant accroché à leurs épaules. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Allait-elle le revoir ? Et qu'allait-elle devenir car elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne recouvrerait pas sa liberté maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur existence et l'endroit où ils se cachaient.

On ouvrit soudainement la porte de sa cellule et le Zehiran, qui avait parlé au roi, apparut devant elle. Il était brun aussi mais ses cheveux était coupés très courts. Son visage semblait à cran et sévère. Enora se tendit brusquement craignant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle cependant, il n'en fit rien et il lui parla d'une voix extrêmement douce.

- Ne craignez rien, Enora, je m'appelle Hanz, je suis le meilleur ami de Zedd, je vais vous raccompagner dans sa chambre. La rassura-t-il.

Elle eut de suite confiance car il connaissait son prénom que seul Zedd avait pu lui communiquer. Il avait dû lui parler d'elle. Elle se leva difficilement, ses jambes tremblaient encore tellement elle s'était crispée. Elle le rejoignit et il la guida dans les couloirs et escaliers qui la ramenaient dans la chambre de son Zehiran.

- Et Zedd ? S'enquit-elle.

- Nous allons prendre soin de lui et vous allez pouvoir le voir.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais dites-moi, vous semblez très attachée à Zedd pourtant vous venez juste de le rencontrer ?

- Je sais, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ses dernières heures, je vois la vie et le monde autrement. Et puis il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il aurait dû me l'ôter…

- J'en suis moi-même le premier surpris car il n'a jamais enfreint les règles auparavant, et il a toujours fait passer la protection de notre race avant sa propre vie et celles des autres humains. Et soudain, il vous sauve, vous, une Angui. Zedd Staford aurait-il un cœur pour la descendance d'Eve à présent?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire à l'évocation des sentiments de Zedd à son égard. Elle était certaine des siens mais ne savait pas ce que lui ressentait pour elle pourtant il n'était pas indifférent car il n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques, et puis il avait failli lui faire l'amour. Elle rougit à ce souvenir, elle aurait tellement voulu aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Hanz lui ouvrit la porte et elle retrouva la chaleur et le réconfort que lui avait apporté cette pièce lorsqu'elle avait été avec Zedd, avant qu'on ne vienne les déranger. Seulement cette chambre, sans Zedd, semblait bien triste et vide.

Elle entendit des pas approcher derrière eux, ainsi que des voix. Les deux gardes qui avaient emmené Zedd firent leur entrée en portant toujours ce dernier sur leurs épaules. Il était en sang et pantelant complètement inconscient.

- Zedd ! Mon Dieu ! Lâcha-t-elle choquée.

Son état était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait à présent qu'elle le voyait de près. Sa joue était enflée, sa lèvre était coupée et saignait abondamment et puis son dos portait de nombreuses crevasses très profondes. Elle suivit les Zehirans qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'au lit où ils l'allongèrent sur le ventre. Puis ils firent demi-tour en prenant soins de s'écarter le plus possible d'Enora et quittèrent la pièce.

Elle se précipita à son chevet mais Hanz lui barra l'accès de son bras musclé.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, pour le moment, il est très faible, vous pourriez aggraver son état en le contaminant.

- Mais je ne suis pas malade ! Se défendit-elle.

- Non, mais vous pourriez être porteuse d'un virus qui quoique bénin pour la plupart des humains pourraient avoir de lourdes conséquences sur notre race.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Je…

- Je vous en prie, pour lui. Insista Hanz toujours sur un ton très calme mais autoritaire.

Elle jeta un œil vers Zedd qui était toujours inconscient, elle voulait qu'il guérisse et ne souhaitait en aucun cas alourdir son état, alors elle s'éloigna à contre cœur.

- Très bien. Obtempéra-t-elle.

Elle regarda le Zehiran examiner l'étendue des dégâts causés par le roi sur le corps de Zedd.

- Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu d'entailles aussi profondes, elles vont jusqu'aux os. Quelle folie ! Constata-t-il.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'incompréhension devant tant de violence. Enora partageait ses mêmes sentiments.

- Va jouer ailleurs Kalys ! Gronda-t-il soudainement.

- Je peux t'aider Hanz. Répliqua une voix féminine dernière elle.

Enora se retourna et découvrit, à l'embrasure de la porte, la jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçue en amont de la montagne un peu plus tôt, puis à son arrivée dans la base. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés avec ces mêmes iris gris-blancs qui caractérisaient leur race. Elle était très belle. 

- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester dans cette pièce. Déclina Hanz.

La jeune Zehiran pénétra dans la chambre déterminée à ne pas écouter les ordres de ce dernier.

- Tu as besoin de moi pour le soigner, tu le sais bien. C'est au-delà de tes compétences, de plus l'Angui est saine, je le sens, elle n'est pas porteuse de virus. Dit-elle en regardant Enora dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Ou bien est-ce un moyen détourné pour te rapprocher de Zedd ? La questionna-t-il plein de sous-entendus.

- Hanz ! S'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant. Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de ce genre de chose ! Zedd est blessé et a besoin de soins, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

- Très bien, Kalys, pas la peine de t'énerver, après tout c'est toi l'experte en médecine. Abdiqua Hanz.

Enora comprit alors que cette jeune Zehirane s'inquiétait pour Zedd et que probablement elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais lui, en avait-il pour elle ? La jalousie se réveilla en elle et elle eut beaucoup de mal à tenter de la contrôler mais comme le disait Kalys, le moment n'était pas bien choisi, elle était venu pour soigner Zedd et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour le moment.

Cette dernière passa devant Enora en la saluant d'un hochement de tête puis rejoignit Hanz pour regarder les blessures de Zedd.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensai. Constata-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner de manière traditionnelle.

- Comment veux-tu faire autrement ?

- Nous devons combattre le mal par le mal. C'est la lumière du roi qui à travers le fouet à creusé ses entailles sur son corps, ce sera donc par notre lumière que nous devrons les effacer.

- Notre lumière ?

- Je n'y arriverai pas seule, la lumière du roi est bien plus puissante que celle de ses sujets alors peut-être qu'en unissant les nôtres nous arriverons à un équilibre.

- C'est une excellente idée, Kalys, par contre je n'ai jamais utilisé ma lumière sur un autre Zehiran, ça pourrait le tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider. Le rassura-t-elle avec un calme assumé.

Enora restait en retrait et assistait en silence à leurs échanges, se sentant impuissante et inutile pour les aider. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à leurs histoires de lumière mais devinait tout de même qu'ils étaient dotés de dons liés à la lumière comme le lui avait succinctement expliqué Zedd.

Ce qui suivit devint de la science-fiction à ses yeux. En effet, ils lièrent leurs mains juste au-dessus du dos lacéré de Zedd sans le toucher et soudain une lumière éblouissante jaillit de leurs paumes pour recouvrir le corps meurtri juste en-dessous. Aussi intense que ce fut, ce jet de lumière ne dura que quelques secondes mais empêcha Enora de voir ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle fut obligée de se protéger les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la jeune Zehirane était en train d'enduire un baume sur les cicatrices de Zedd et Hanz s'approchait d'elle.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Nous n'avons pas pu le soigner aussi bien que nous le voulions, mais nous avons diminué la profondeur de ses blessures, l'onguent que lui applique Kalys devrait l'aider à cicatriser plus vite.

- Il va se remettre alors ?

Hanz sourit.

- Bien sûr. Zedd est l'homme le plus solide que je connaisse, il va se remettre rapidement !

Enora souffla enfin, sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

- Et vous, vous allez bien ? Comment va votre blessure ?

- Oh, oui, je vais bien, ma hanche ne me fait plus mal. C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ?

- En effet, c'était moi mais j'étais sous leur l'œil scrutateur de Zedd qui ne m'a laissé voir que votre hanche. Sous-entendit-il.

Enora rougit en réalisant que Zedd s'était montré très protecteur envers elle, elle tenta de masquer sa gêne et croisa les bras. Soudain son ventre se mit à gronder.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir avalé quoi que ce soit depuis que votre arrivée, je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous sustenter dans les cuisines. Décréta-t-il.

Il la salua et s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Zedd, Kalys était en train d'examiner sa mâchoire.

- Vous pouvez approcher, il ne craint rien. Lui dit-elle.

Enora la rejoignit aussitôt et Kalys lui sourit.

- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentées, je m'appelle Kalys. Je suis une amie de Zedd et je suis une Zehirane comme lui.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Enora et je suis…une Angui…et…

Elle ne put terminer car elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle était pour Zedd. Ils s'étaient embrassés dans la fournaise des souterrains de la montagne puis ils avaient été à deux doigts de faire l'amour dans cette chambre mais qu'y avait-il vraiment entre eux ? Elle était amoureuse, mais lui ?

- Oui je sais qui vous êtes.

Elle voulait sûrement insinuer qu'elle était la responsable de l'état de Zedd en étant entré dans leur base.

- Je suis profondément désolée, je ne pensais pas que mon intrusion aurait eu d'aussi graves conséquences sur…

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, la coupa Kalys, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici.

Enora fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Non, je vous ai suivi quand je vous ai vu en haut de la montagne, je voulais juste m'abriter.

- Je ne parlai pas de votre arrivée dans notre communauté mais du chemin que vous avez parcouru pour venir jusqu'ici.

C'est alors qu'Enora ouvrit les yeux en grand, elle assemblait toutes les pièces du puzzle et réalisait ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Les loups ? C'était vous ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez incité les loups à m'amener jusqu'ici ?

- D'une certaine façon, on peut le voir ainsi, mais prenez une chaise, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle lui indiqua le siège à ses côtés. Enora s'assit et suivit des yeux ses mains qui s'affairaient toujours à soigner Zedd.

- Quand Zedd est rentré de sa mission ce matin, je l'ai trouvé différent et préoccupé. J'ai donc fait appel à la nature pour qu'elle m'apporte l'objet de son inquiétude, dans votre cas ce sont les loups qui ont entendu mon appel et qui vous ont conduite jusqu'à moi. Nous sommes dotés de certains pouvoirs qui sont liés à l'environnement. Expliqua la jeune Zehirane.

- Oui, Zedd m'en a rapidement parlé, je comprends mieux à présent en quoi vos dons consistent.

- Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que l'objet de tous ses tourments pouvait être une femme Angui. Lâcha-t-elle un brin étonnée.

Elle était à présent en train de nettoyer la lèvre de Zedd.

- Vous l'aimez ? Lui demanda Enora.

Elle crut d'abord que la jeune femme n'allait pas lui répondre tellement elle prit son temps pour le faire.

- Je croyais l'aimer, car chacun de ses rejets me faisait souffrir et m'incitait pourtant à persévérer espérant qu'un jour, il verrait enfin la femme que je suis, mais à présent je réalise que ça n'arrivera jamais puisqu'il est épris de vous…

- Attendez, il n'est pas épris de moi, je ne…

- Bien sûr qu'il est épris, voyez ce qu'il a subi pour vous. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que le fait d'enfin ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité ne me fait pas tant souffrir que cela. Je ne suis pas touchée ou même jalouse qu'il vous ait choisi et je ne serais probablement pas blessée s'il vous marquait. Lui avoua Kalys.

- Me marquer ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliai, vous ne pratiquez pas ce rituel dans votre race. Le marquage permet de lier un homme et une femme Zehirans jusqu'à la mort.

- C'est comme le mariage chez les miens alors ? S'intéressa Enora.

- C'est bien plus fort, Enora. Les deux Zehirans ressentent tous les deux une telle attraction l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne peuvent l'ignorer ou l'éviter. Quand cela arrive, l'homme appose alors ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de sa femme et lui transmet l'empreinte de sa lumière où apparaîtront désormais les initiales de son homme. Cette marque sera généralement invisible tant que la Zehirane ne souhaitera pas l'exhiber mais elle deviendra phosphorescente lorsque d'autres hommes s'approcheront d'elle, montrant par ces simples lettres qu'elle est déjà dédiée à l'un des leurs et qu'ils encourent sa fureur s'ils tentaient une quelconque séduction envers elle.

- Il n'y a pas de divorce ou de séparation dans votre communauté ?

- Pas chez les Zehirans marqués, lorsqu'ils se lient l'un à l'autre leur amour est une évidence et durera toujours.

- C'est très beau, cette preuve d'appartenance l'un envers l'autre, Kalys, au moins lorsque cela vous arrive vous êtes sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne qui partagera votre vie. Souligna Enora conquise par ce lien si indéfectible.

- Oui. Sourit Kalys. Et je suis sûr qu'il vous marquera car ce lien existe entre lui et vous.

- Je ne crois pas, je suis pour votre race, une paria, je n'ai pas les mêmes aïeuls que vous, cela ne pourrait fonctionner.

- Je n'en crois rien. Zedd serait mort pour vous s'il l'avait fallu et je vous ai vu tout en haut dans votre cellule en larmes en le voyant souffrir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, vous ne vous connaissez que d'aujourd'hui et pourtant vous souffrez l'un pour l'autre, tout comme deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre.

Enora souhaitait tellement que Kalys ait raison, elle se sentait complètement éprise de Zedd alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Enora…

Zedd venait de prononcer son prénom dans son sommeil. Kalys lui jeta un regard insistant comme puis lui prouver qu'elle avait raison et Zedd venait d'en apporter la preuve en murmurant son prénom. Enora était complètement déconcertée, il pensait à elle dans son sommeil.

Hanz revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau rempli de victuailles pour tous les trois. Ils mangèrent ensemble sur le canapé à l'angle de la chambre face au lit. Entre deux bouchées ce dernier s'interrogea.

- Mais dis-moi Kalys, comment as-tu appris si vite pour Zedd ?

Elle eut soudain un regard de petite fille prise en faute.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle, j'étais cachée sur les dernières marches dans l'escalier.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, toujours en train de désobéir.

Elle lui tira la langue, désapprouvant son côté autoritaire.

- En tout cas, c'était affreux ce qu'il lui a infligé, je hais ce roi ! Reprit Kalys.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, renchérit Hanz, mais garde toi de ces remarques devant lui.

- A-t-il toujours été aussi sévère ? S'immisça, Enora, dans leur conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de le découvrir, il est devenu notre roi il y a de cela à peine deux mois à la mort de son père. Ce dernier était un Zehiran bon et droit. Mais il faut croire que les temps ont changé. Se lamenta Hanz.

- J'espère qu'il a du bon en lui sinon nous courrons à notre perte, ajouta Kalys.

Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Enora, comment allait-elle survivre dans un endroit dirigé par un homme qui ne souhaitait que sa mort ?

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Hanz était parti se coucher et que Kalys s'était éclipser pour aller faire sa tournée des malades en promettant de repasser le lendemain matin. Ils l'avaient laissée seule aux côtés de Zedd, lui offrant son canapé pour se reposer, mais elle préféra veiller tout près de lui. Son sommeil était agité mais il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. De son côté, Enora commença à ressentir de plus en plus la fatigue et sa chaise était très peu confortable mais pour rien au monde elle ne s'éloignerait de lui. Elle se pencha alors en avant pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle partageait avec Zedd, puis elle se laissa porter et s'endormit rapidement.

**On n'oublie pas la petite review ) **


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Qu'on la donne aux hommes pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu maintenant elle ne m'ait plus d'aucune utilité. » Décréta la voix intransigeante d'Andragor.

Il vit leurs mains assoiffées de désir se poser sur son corps gracile. Elle était terrorisée et hurlait son nom mais il n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre, attaché par d'immenses chaines puis elle disparut à ses yeux sous leurs imposantes carrures.

- Non !

Zedd se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le joli petit minois d'Enora. Sa tête reposait à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle ressemblait à un ange, si belle et si innocente dans son sommeil. Il ressentit une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, d'emprisonner ses lèvres et de les aspirer contre sa bouche. Il voulait la caresser et la plaquer nue contre lui pour se fondre en elle.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise inconfortable et que son dos était complètement cassé, elle risquait d'être complètement courbaturée. Il se leva avec légèreté constatant qu'il avait déjà pas mal récupéré. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit puis s'installa à côté d'elle pour la regarder dormir. Malgré l'habileté de ses mouvements, elle commença à s'agiter. Elle s'étira légèrement et vint se blottir contre lui. Il sentit sa température corporelle grimper en quelques secondes. Elle se mit à gémir en se frottant contre lui et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul en réalisant qu'elle se collait outrageusement contre son corps mais ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son cœur eut un soubresaut en plongeant dans son regard gris-blanc et en voyant son sourire illuminer son magnifique visage.

- Bonjour. Souffla-t-il.

Son timbre grave la fit frémir.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle intimidée de se trouver dans ses bras alors qu'il semblait au mieux de sa forme, tout du moins au niveau de son bas ventre...

- Comment va ta hanche ?

- Oh, euh, très bien, je ne sens plus rien…et comment va ton dos ?

- Il doit êtes en bonne voie de guérison.

Enora devint soudain grave.

- Je suis désolée de ce qu'on t'a fait subir à cause de moi, je ne…

Il l'a fit taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Plus un mot à ce sujet, tu n'es pas responsable.

- Mais…

- C'était ma décision et j'en accepte toutes les conséquences. La coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien qu'une simple femme qui ne fait pas partie de ta race, je n'ai aucun don, je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne vaux pas tous ces risques.

- Tu n'es pas une simple femme. Répliqua-t-il sans plus d'explications.

Enora haussa les épaules, peu convaincue par sa réponse, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

- Très bien. Concéda-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air, exaspéré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée, je ne pouvais juste pas le faire, tout mon être s'y refusait. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Elle savait qu'il était sincère car elle se sentait proche de lui, comme liée à lui.

- Tu es restée une bonne partie de la nuit sur cette chaise ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le siège d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, je voulais veiller sur toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

- Cela n'était pas nécessaire.

- Ça l'était pour moi. Je t'ai vu subir ce châtiment et j'ai souffert d'y assister sans pouvoir t'aider. Veiller sur toi était ce qu'il me paraissait le plus naturel après ces événements. Répliqua-t-elle avec insistance en cherchant son regard.

Il ne répondit pas, troublé par sa réponse et un silence chargé de tension sexuelle s'insinua autour d'eux. Une connexion sembla se créer entre eux, et Enora se perdit dans ses iris blanchâtres. Elle admira ensuite sa bouche qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dévorer. Elle porta sa main sur sa barbe du matin et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle caressa. Elles étaient douces et l'appelaient insidieusement. Elle se résista pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur sa bouche en se pressant tout entière contre lui.

Zedd ne résista pas, bien au contraire, il approfondit leur baiser en pénétrant sa bouche qu'il dévorait de sa langue. Elle gémit et noua ses mains à sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il roula sur elle la recouvrant de son corps pressant son érection contre son bas ventre. Elle gémit de nouveau et ondula des hanches sous lui. Elle promena ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps de sa nuque à ses épaules, de son torse à ses abdominaux, puis de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Il empoigna le tee-shirt qu'elle avait gardé de lui et le lui ôta dévoilant sa poitrine si gracile. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, la clavicule puis lécha ses seins. Elle était complètement excitée et perdait tout contrôle sur son corps mais aussi sur son esprit.

- Fais-moi l'amour. Lui souffla-t-elle.

Sa supplique fut comme un coup de massue pour lui qui le fit réagir. Il stoppa brusquement ses baisers et se redressa. Puis il se déroba à elle en s'éjectant littéralement du lit.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Désolé. Marmonna-t-il et lui tourna le dos en soufflant et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains tirant sur ses courtes boucles.

Elle se redressa aussitôt et cacha sa nudité, en s'enroulant dans le drap, soudainement gênée.

- Je…je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi. Je me suis montrée trop entreprenante, je suis confuse. Elle était rouge pivoine.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Enora, je te désire à un tel point que c'est une torture de m'éloigner de toi.

- Alors je ne comprends pas.

Il parut hésiter alors elle se rapprocha à genoux jusqu'au bord du lit juste devant lui.

- Dis-moi. Insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda l'air coupable, comme s'il avait commis une faute envers elle.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on t'utilise.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'utilises pas, je me donne à toi de mon plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause.

- Non, tu ne connais pas tout.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ignore alors qui soit plus important que le fait que tu appartiennes à une autre race ?

- Comme tu le sais notre communauté a perdu beaucoup de femmes depuis quelques décennies. Elles ont succombé à des virus qu'elles avaient contractés en côtoyant les autres humains puis elles ont contaminé à leur tour les autres femmes Zehiranes en revenant auprès des nôtres. Celles qui ont survécu, sont devenues stériles. Le dernier-né de notre race dont la mère mourut en le mettant au monde, fut une fille, Kalys, qui a à présent vingt ans, elle est née stérile. Il n'y a plus d'enfant au sein de notre communauté, et aucune femme ne peut concevoir, notre race est appelée à disparaître. Et puis tu apparais, tu découvres notre tanière où notre peuple tente de se cacher des Anguis depuis des décennies, tu te montres pleine de vie, malgré tes blessures, et surtout tu es fertile, mon corps peut le ressentir. De plus, il s'avère que nos races ne sont pas si différentes l'une de l'autre d'un point de vue génétique même si l'une se sent supérieure à l'autre car elle est bénie de Dieu.

- Tu veux que je te donne un enfant ? En déduisit Enora.

- Pas tout à fait… Le roi a besoin d'un héritier. Lâcha-t-il.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle devina clairement à présent de quoi ils avaient pu s'entretenir à son sujet après qu'il ait été fouetté.

- Tu es ici avec moi, pour la simple raison, que je dois m'assurer qu'il ne court aucun risque en t'approchant pour…Zedd ne termina pas, tellement écœuré par sa nouvelle mission.

- Tu as un rôle de « goûteur », comme autrefois, au temps des grands rois, leurs serviteurs goûtaient l'assiette de leur monarque de peur d'être empoisonné, sauf que ce sera moi que tu goûteras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu testeras mon corps pour t'assurer que je ne transmettrai aucun virus à ton roi.

- Oui, c'est la mission que je suis sensé accomplir et lorsqu'il constatera que je n'ai pas été infecté, tu seras conduit à lui dans le but de concevoir son héritier. Poursuivit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il garda pour lui le projet du roi de l'asservir à tous les Zehirans mâles de la communauté.

- Il est une brute sans cœur, je ne veux pas que cet homme me touche !

- Moi non plus, je ne supporterai pas qu'il touche un seul de tes cheveux. Si seulement je pouvais te faire sortir de là mais c'est impossible nous sommes surveillés de près, des gardes doivent se trouver derrière cette porte, et il n'existe que deux sorties possibles qui nécessitent de traverser la grande salle.

- Alors je suis condamnée à subir les assauts de ton roi…Se lamenta-t-elle impuissante face à ce destin qu'on lui imposait.

- Jamais tant que je vivrai ! Jura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée qu'un autre homme la touche et encore moins contre son gré. C'était lui qui avait trouvé cette femme, qui l'avait sauvée et soignée, elle était à lui et le roi devrait lui passer sur le corps s'il voulait ne serait-ce que l'approcher.

- Non, je ne tolérerai pas que tu sacrifies ta vie en t'y opposant, de plus il est ton roi, cela t'obligerait à lui désobéir encore une fois, il te tuerait cette fois-ci.

- Il n'est plus mon roi depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi, je ne suis plus à ses ordres. Il ne t'aura pas, tu es à moi. Gronda-t-il.

Sa possessivité envers elle la flatta autant qu'elle l'effraya car il semblait réellement près à tout pour elle, quitte à en perdre la vie. Mais elle, qui venait de découvrir à quel point la vie était quelque chose de précieux, accepterait-elle de continuer à vivre sans lui ? Sa réponse fut une évidence, non.

- Zedd, attends. Si tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour moi…

- Je le suis. Confirma-t-il en la coupant.

- …alors peut-être que tu pourrais envisager une autre solution. Proposa-t-elle.

- Laquelle ?

Elle se mit debout sur le lit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui fit face. Elle lui demanda avec la plus profonde détermination et le plus grand sérieux :

- Marque-moi.

Il fut surpris par sa sortie et se redressa.

- Qui t'as parlé de marquage ?

- Kalys, pendant qu'elle te soignait. Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'un des vôtres marquait une Zehirane, le lien qui se créait entre eux empêchait tout autre homme de s'approcher d'elle et vice versa. Si tu le faisais sur moi, je serai donc protégée de lui.

- Cela te protégerait peut-être de ses assauts, et encore ce n'est pas sûr car il a le pouvoir d'effacer certaine marque de par son sang royal, mais en aucun cas cela te protégerait de sa rage et de sa folie meurtrière. Il pourrait te tuer de colère.

- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de me soumettre à lui.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, tu ne mourras pas. Affirma-t-il clairement.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je suis prisonnière ici et je n'ai aucun moyen de lui échapper. De plus, j'aurais dû mourir dans le crash de mon avion, je pense que la mort tente de me rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Non je te protégerai…

- Si je dois mourir, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de ses protestations, je voudrais choisir quand et comment mais surtout je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vraiment vécu. Je veux connaître la vraie vie entre un homme et une femme, je veux connaître la passion et le plaisir. Je te veux toi, Zedd. Fais-moi l'amour.

Il était stupéfait d'une telle déclaration. Elle était certaine de mourir mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour ses derniers instants de vie, c'était lui. Elle le surprenait d'heure en heure, et elle était devenue tout pour lui en si peu de temps. Il avait senti qu'elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point elle allait bouleverser sa vie. Mais la marquer signifiait qu'elle lui appartiendrait jusqu'à la mort, elle qui voulait goûter la vie, se contenterait-elle seulement de lui ? Mais il sentait sa colère bouillir au fond de son être en l'imaginant avec d'autres hommes, non elle serait sienne et à personne d'autre. Son esprit était déchiré entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il devrait faire.

Elle agrippa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher d'elle.

- Enora, je ne…

- Je t'en prie. Le supplia-t-elle, ses yeux gris-bleus brillaient de larmes refoulées.

Zedd ne put résister plus longtemps. Il empoigna sa chevelure brune pour tirer sa tête en arrière et fondit violement sur sa bouche, attiré par un appel qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps réprimé. Il arracha le drap qui encerclait son corps nu et l'entoura de ses bras puissant pour la plaquer contre son torse dur. La chaleur de ses seins collés contre sa peau mit en ébullition chaque goutte de sang qui circulait dans son corps.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles noires et s'agrippa désespérément à lui. Elle avait soif de sa bouche, de son corps, elle avait besoin de lui, de le toucher, de le savoir contre elle et bientôt en elle comme si elle risquait une combustion spontanée s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Tu me rends fou, Enora. Susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres de son souffle chaud.

- Alors va jusqu'au bout de ta folie. Le provoqua-t-elle, s'écartant pour le regarder de ses yeux aguicheurs au plus haut point.

Il eut un sourire de prédateur, sa proie n'avait plus aucune chance de lui échapper. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche et glissa sa main sur un de ses seins qu'il engloba dans sa paume, sans la lâcher des yeux. Puis soudain, d'un doigt placé entre ses deux seins, il la poussa pour la faire basculer sur le matelas. Il attrapa la boucle de sa ceinture et tira brusquement dessus pour la retirer. Ses doigts accrochèrent son pantalon qui, la seconde suivante, se retrouva au sol accompagné de son boxer et de sa boucle. Il se dévoilait ainsi en tenue d'Adam ou de Zehyr, où prédominait une énorme érection qui flatta Enora et toutefois l'impressionna.

Il s'inclina au-dessus de ses jambes et attrapa son boxer qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Il le lui ravit avec agilité et rapidité, l'envoyant rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'avança au-dessus d'elle avec lenteur tel un félin rodant.

- A présent, le point de non-retour est dépassé. Lui dit-il de sa voix incroyablement grave. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Lui glissa-t-il menaçant de désir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer, tout mon corps te désire et t'appelle. Lui avoua-t-elle enivrée par l'intensité de leur intimité.

Son corps puissant recouvrait désormais le sien sans toutefois le toucher. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Enora. Elle pouvait lire dans ses iris blancs toute l'ampleur de son désir pour elle.

- Tu es si belle et si douce. Je t'ai désiré dès le premier instant où j'ai aperçu tes yeux. Je te veux aussi et je souhaite que tu sois mienne.

- Je suis à toi. Se livra-t-elle.

Il prit sa bouche la pénétrant de sa langue puis il goûta chaque fibre de sa peau nue, de son menton à sa nuque, de sa clavicule à ses seins qu'il titilla et mordilla. Ses mains explorèrent la douceur de ses hanches, et la fraîcheur de ses fesses mais ce fut ses doigts, qui en effleurant la chaleur de son intimité, la mirent au supplice.

Elle l'attira à elle en lui agrippant les oreilles, le prenant au dépourvu et l'obligeant à plaquer son corps herculéen contre le sien. Celui-ci était brûlant et elle sentit l'ardeur de son désir presser sa cuisse. Elle chercha sa bouche de sa langue et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant lui montrant qu'elle lui était complètement soumise et plus que prête à l'accueillir.

La tension sexuelle entre eux arriva à son paroxysme, Zedd ne pouvait plus attendre, et devait la posséder immédiatement. Il souleva une de ses cuisses qu'il enroula autour de sa hanche. Elle fit de même de l'autre, le retenant prisonnier de sa nymphe. Elle ondula sous lui alors qu'il plaquait son membre durci à l'entrée de son entre-jambe.

- Zedd, gémit-elle au supplice à la limite d'exploser de frustration s'il ne la prenait pas sur le champ.

- Je suis là, mon amour. Se fit-il rassurant et doux en posant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il prit son visage en coupe pour plonger dans son océan gris-bleu, et d'un brusque mouvement de rein, il la pénétra profondément de toute sa longueur, la faisant crier sous son intrusion. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos réveillant ses blessures encore vives ce qui intensifia sa rage de la faire sienne et de la marquer. Il ne la quittait pas une seconde du regard se délectant de son visage envahi par la volupté. Il ondula des hanches pour entamer un va-et-vient qui la fit gémir contre sa bouche. Elle l'accueillit en elle avec ivresse, offerte à toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait connaître et qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenties. Elle l'accompagna dans cette danse de leurs corps qui les mettait en transe, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre dans une cadence de plus en plus vive, allant toujours plus loin dans le tumulte de leurs ébats. Tout n'était plus que plaisir et délectation, leurs chairs rougeoyaient et devenaient moites par leur frottement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se transportaient dans les méandres de la jouissance, leurs cris mêlés et étouffés par leurs lèvres en feu s'accentuaient. Puis ils touchèrent enfin le sommet au même instant, l'orgasme fut puissant et explosif. Enora trembla sous les soubresauts de son corps alors que Zedd se libérait en elle dans un puissant râle bestial. Il perdit alors l'ultime contrôle de lui-même en apposant ses mains de chaque côté de son cou pour y faire jaillir sa lumière et la transmettre à Enora.

Cette dernière fut submergée d'un flot d'images et d'émotions. Elle vit d'abord un bébé sans père dont la maman mourrait en le mettant au monde. Une seconde image apparut dans son esprit, celle d'un petit garçon esseulé, restant en retrait des autres qui le rejetaient pour sa bâtardise. Elle aperçut ensuite un homme, un puissant patriarche, qui le prenait sous son aile lui apportant affection et bravoure, le forgeant au fil des années pour le faire devenir un soldat puissant, droit et féroce mais dont la solitude lui pesait encore. Cet homme qui lui avait servi de père vint à mourir lui confessant sa plus grande croyance sur son lit de mort « Fils, nous trouverons notre salut par la lumière des Anguis ». Puis elle vit sa propre image apparaître devant un halo de lumière, telle une libération à la silencieuse souffrance de Zedd. Elle se voyait telle qu'il la voyait, elle était devenue toute sa vie lui faisant oublier ses blessures passées. Elle ressentait tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Elle revint à l'instant présent, ne s'étant absentée que l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle tomba dans la profondeur des yeux de Zedd juste au-dessus d'elle. Il était complètement en nage et essoufflé par leurs ébats. Mais son regard se fit brusquement plus dur, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais que c'était-il passé au juste? Elle en prit conscience progressivement en remarquant les mains de Zedd collées à son cou où elle sentait une incroyable chaleur. Mais surtout elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, un lien indéfectible venait de les unir, il venait de la marquer.

- Zedd, souffla-t-elle.

Il se recula et bascula sur le côté pour se retirer d'elle mais aussi pour s'éloigner. Mais elle le retint en emprisonnant ses mains sur elle. Que venait-il de faire ! Il l'avait marquée, par ce geste, il l'envoyait droit à la mort !

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, Enora, je suis désolé. Il était confus.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé, tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu m'as marquée comme je te l'avais demandée et comme, je sais à présent, tu le désirais aussi.

- J'aurais souhaité que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances pour que ces marques que je viens de t'infliger ne causent pas ta perte.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'inciter à la regarder.

- A présent, que tu as créé ce lien entre nous, je ressens cette force que tu m'as transmise. Je ne me laisserai pas mourir sans me battre. J'ai espoir d'un avenir pour nous même si je ne vois pas d'issue pour le moment. Par cette marque, j'ai l'impression de tout connaître de toi. Je me suis vue à travers tes yeux et jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'on puisse me regarder comme tu me regardes.

- Et je te regarde comment ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil interpelé.

- Avec dévotion et surtout avec amour…Ton cœur est empli d'amour pour moi. Je t'aime aussi Zedd, et je remercie le destin de m'avoir envoyée jusqu'ici, jusqu'à toi.

- Enora, tu es tout ce qui m'importe. Et maintenant que tu es mienne, je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire ton bonheur.

Il prit sa bouche avec passion, elle répondit sur le champ à son baiser et pressa ses hanches contre son érection de nouveau tendue. Ils s'enrôlèrent tous les deux dans une nouvelle joute de désir et de plaisir, jouissant tout simplement de se donner l'un à l'autre, profitant du temps qu'il leur était accordé.

Un léger frisson la sortit de son sommeil comme si elle ressentait un manque de chaleur que seul Zedd pouvait lui procurer. Elle tendit le bras vers lui mais ne trouva qu'un espace vide. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Une panique l'envahit soudain mais elle perçut le bruit de l'eau couler du côté de la salle de bain. Il était sous la douche.

L'idée de le rejoindre s'imposa à elle et un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage mais elle dût y renoncer lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

- C'est moi, Kalys.

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement, elle enfila le tee-shirt de Zedd et vint déverrouiller la porte que le Zehiran avait dû fermer lorsqu'il s'était levé.

- Enora ! Comme vous rayonnez, vos yeux pétillent ! Remarqua Kalys en entrant. Zedd doit aller beaucoup mieux. En déduit-elle.

- Euh…oui, il est sous la douche. Répondit Enora rougissante.

- Très bien, je l'examinerai après, en attendant, je vous ai apporté quelques-uns de mes vêtements car les tee-shirts de Zedd vous tombent presqu'aux genoux !

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part Kalys de me les prêter, les seuls vêtements qui m'appartenaient ont été réduits en miette par Zedd lorsqu'il m'a soignée.

Kalys fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez été blessée ? Où ? Comment ?

- Lorsque mon avion s'est écrasé, une barre métallique s'est plantée dans ma hanche.

- Je n'en savais rien. Puis-je voir votre blessure ?

- Bien sûr.

Enora revint au pied du lit sur lequel elle s'assit puis elle fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête en emprisonnant ses bras à l'intérieur, pour découvrir seulement sa blessure. Son bandage avait disparu sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, probablement lors de ses ébats de la nuit précédente avec Zedd.

- C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela sur le corps d'aucune Zehirane ! S'exclama Kalys les yeux braqués sur son corps.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous êtes marquée de partout ! Les initiales de Zedd sont apposées sur toute la surface de votre corps !

- Quoi ?!

Enora se regarda alors et découvrit en effet les lettres Z.S. imprimées sur sa peau à intervalles réguliers. Ses marques illuminaient tout son corps.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il existait un lien fort entre Zedd et vous mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point il pouvait être puissant.

- Je croyais que les marques se trouvaient uniquement sur le cou. S'étonna Enora.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Il doit vous aimer comme un fou. Lui dit-elle admirative avec une pointe d'envie d'être à sa place. Mais ces marques ne seront visibles qu'à proximité d'autres hommes, n'ayez crainte vous ne brillerez pas comme un sapin de Noël constamment.

- Vous me rassurez, Kalys.

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire toutes les deux en imaginant une telle comparaison. Puis Kalys reprit son sérieux pour regarder l'évolution de sa blessure.

Elle retira le pansement qui lui n'avait pas bougé et posa ses doigts autour de la plaie.

- Vous avez guéri très rapidement, la cicatrice est à peine violette, je pense que d'ici quelques jours, elle devrait avoir complètement disparu.

- Si vite. Merci Kalys. Merci pour votre sollicitude et votre gentillesse.

Kalys posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste chaleureux.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie d'avoir enfin sortit Zedd de sa solitude.

Une profonde gratitude émanait des deux jeunes femmes et une amitié commençait à voir le jour. Enora reposa son autre main sur la sienne et c'est alors que survint l'incroyable. Une lumière jaillit de sa paume pour s'imprégner dans celle de Kalys. Cette dernière recula brusquement en rompant le contact et chuta en arrière lourdement. Elle fut ensuite foudroyée par une douleur atroce dans le ventre qui lui arracha un cri atroce. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tant la souffrance était intolérable.

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ! Se fourvoya Enora qui tomba à genoux au côté de la Zehirane en souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Zedd en serviette les cheveux encore mouillés.

Enora leva les yeux vers lui, impuissante et coupable.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et de la lumière a traversé mon corps pour aller dans le sien. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, Zedd ? Lui demanda-t-elle paniquée, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le cœur de Zedd se fendit en voyant sa peine, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de Kalys.

- Recule-toi Enora, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la releva pour la maintenir contre lui. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Hanz fit irruption dans la chambre.

- J'ai entendu un cri que se passe…

Il se tut brusquement en posant les yeux sur Kalys et soudain, il se plia en deux à son tour torturé par une souffrance intolérable au niveau de son ventre. Il rampa presque pour les rejoindre alors que Kalys rouvrait les yeux au même moment et accrocha ceux de Hanz. Leurs expressions changèrent et se détendirent, l'air se chargea d'électricité et une tension sexuelle s'insinua entre les deux jeunes gens. Hanz arracha Kalys des bras de Zedd, lui jetant un regard noir au passage. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à genoux, face à face et le Zehiran pris son visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien. Ce fut Kalys qui réduisit la distance entre leurs bouches pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et bientôt on put voir la lumière jaillir des mains de Hanz pour marquer la peau de la jeune femme. Ce fut intense et remplit de passion.

- Hanz, pas ici, fichez-moi le camp ! Ordonna Zedd.

En une fraction de seconde, son meilleur ami emporta sa nouvelle compagne et ils disparurent de la chambre laissant un simple courant d'air qui fit claquer la porte.

Enora était abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout à la vitesse à laquelle tout était arrivé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Kalys vient de devenir féconde et a réveillé, du même coup, le lien qui sommeillait entre elle et Hanz. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces deux-là pourraient un jour se mettre ensemble. Sourit-il.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était stérile comme les autres Zehiranes ?

- Je le croyais aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Enora, mais tu viens de la libérer.

Enora n'en revenait pas et détaillait ses mains où toute trace de lumière avait disparu. Avait-elle vraiment fait jaillir de la lumière de ses paumes ?

Zedd se rapprocha d'elle qui était toujours assise au sol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle reposa sa tête contre son large torse humide et huma son odeur qui l'apaisa avant de réveiller ses petits démons intérieurs qui firent briller toutes les marques de son corps.

- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort en te marquant. Remarqua-t-il.

- Cela m'est égal, je suis fière de montrer au monde entier que je t'appartiens.

Il se redressa en la tirant par la main.

- Viens. Murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Sous la douche…terminer ce que j'ai commencé…

Elle s'accrocha à lui prête à le suivre n'importe où du moment qu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

Ils profitèrent d'une journée entière à faire l'amour et s'aimer sans penser au destin qui les attendait et qui risquait de les séparer.

**On n'oublie pas la petite review ) **


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Enora était en pleine admiration devant le corps musclé de Zedd qui se mouvait devant elle, au petit matin, pour s'habiller. Elle était encore allongée à plat ventre les pieds en l'air, sur le lit qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis près de trente-six heures, n'arrivant jamais à se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses pendant qu'il enfilait son boxer lorsqu'il se retourna soudain pour lui lancer son sac à main qu'elle réceptionna entre les mains.

- J'ai trouvé ceci dans les débris de l'avion. Lui dit-il.

- Oh, merci, je le croyais définitivement perdu.

- J'ai trouvé ça aussi.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit sa carte d'identité dans une main et une photo d'elle et ses parents de l'autre.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Je l'ai fait quand je pensais ne jamais te revoir et j'ai découvert ces deux photos. Dis-moi que s'est-il passé entre ses deux photos ? S'enquit-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Sur la plus ancienne, tu rayonnes de joie de vivre alors que sur la seconde tu sembles vidée de toute vie.

Zedd venait de toucher un point sensible de la vie de la jeune femme, elle ne pensait pas devoir se dévoiler si vite mais elle se confia à lui.

- Cette photo avec mes parents est la dernière que nous ayons prise ensemble, c'était juste avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en mer, pour une ballade romantique à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus, leur bateau était trop près des côtes et s'est fait aspiré par les courants marins avant d'être projeté contre les rochers sur lesquels ils périrent.

- Cela a dû être très dur pour toi de continuer seule.

- Oui ça l'a été et ça l'était encore, il y a deux jours. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois enfin avoir fait mon deuil car j'ai enfin goûté au bonheur. Poursuivit-elle avec le sourire.

Zedd s'agenouilla devant le lit et prit sa main dans les siennes avant de la porter à sa bouche.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour éviter que tu n'ais encore à souffrir. Lui promit-il.

- Merci, Zedd. Lui chuchota-t-elle, en lui caressant la joue, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Et mon premier devoir est de m'assurer que tu ne meurs pas de faim…

Alors qu'il veillait à ce qu'Enora se nourrisse bien pour reprendre des forces en lui ayant fait apporter un plateau chargés de victuailles, il perçut des pas approcher de leur chambre et son sourire s'effaça sur le champ.

Le moment était arrivé, il le savait.

- Enora, éloigne-toi, le plus possible de cette porte. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui la bouche pleine, et découvrit son visage sombre.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ils viennent te chercher.

Elle relâcha sa fourchette qui tomba lourdement dans son assiette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever de sa chaise que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Zedd la saisit par le poignet et la fit voltiger pour la placer derrière lui. Quatre masses sombres firent leur entrée et braquèrent leurs yeux sur Zedd puis ensuite sur Enora.

- Zedd Staford, nous venons t'examiner pour nous assurer que tu n'as pas été contaminé. Suite à cela la fille viendra avec nous. L'informa Gordon.

- Elle n'ira nulle part, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Gronda Zedd qui resserrait sa main sur le bras d'Enora.

- Je constate que tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens et que tu ne sembles pas malade, cela signifie donc qu'elle va rendre visite à notre roi. Sourit-il.

- Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas, cette femme m'appartient.

- Seul Andragor en jugera.

Zedd retira son tee-shirt et se plaça en position d'attaque en rugissant telle une bête féroce.

- Neutralisez-le. Ordonna Gordon.

Les hommes à ses côtés dégainèrent leurs armes et un coup partit pour atteindre Zedd en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier retira immédiatement le projectile et le jeta.

- Tu comptes m'arrêter avec une simple petite fléchette, tu me sous-estimes Gordon. Se moqua-t-il.

- Pas avec une mais des dizaines…

Ils lui tirèrent dessus lui plantant une vingtaine de fléchettes imbibées de produits anesthésiants. Zedd recula d'un pas sous les impacts faisant bouclier devant Enora.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Arrêtez !

Zedd se mit à vaciller tout en retirant les fléchettes plantées sur toutes les parties de son corps. Son équilibre était de moins en moins certain et il dut poser un genou à terre. Gordon se rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne te sous-estime pas comme tu le vois, nous avons triplé les doses que l'on aurait administrées à un cheval ! Lui confia-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche pour utiliser de tels subterfuges, tu as peur de te battre contre moi puisqu'il est certain que j'aurais la victoire.

Le Zehiran lui envoya un grand coup de genou dans la mâchoire qui le fit choir à quatre pattes.

- En tout cas, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Murmura-t-il avant de s'intéresser à Enora. Mademoiselle veuillez nous suivre.

- Non. Gémit Zedd.

Enora s'agenouilla aux côtés de Zedd et s'accrocha à lui, en lui essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Zedd, relève-toi, je t'en prie. Implora-t-elle son amant.

Mais les paupières du Zehiran devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, et il se sentait faible. Brusquement son corps ne le porta plus et il se retrouva complètement étendu au sol.

- Enora…Sauve-toi…Geignit-il avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

- Zedd…L'appela-t-elle une boule se formant dans sa gorge, mais son Zehiran n'était plus qu'une masse inerte.

Elle se retrouvait désormais seule face à ces colosses. Zedd lui conseillait de fuir, mais comment ?

- Je reste avec lui. Décréta-t-elle. Dites à votre roi d'aller chercher une autre mère porteuse ! Leur cracha-t-elle revêche.

- Je crois que vous allez gentiment nous suivre, sinon la prochaine fois que l'on tira sur lui, ça ne sera pas avec des fléchettes. La menaça Gordon.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre et de les suivre pour la survie de son nouvel amour.

Elle fut abandonnée dans les appartements du roi ou plutôt dans sa chambre richement meublée. Elle tenta de rouvrir la porte juste derrière elle pour s'enfuir mais elle était déjà verrouillée. Elle frappa, cogna et tambourina sur cette porte dans un infime espoir qu'elle puisse se rouvrir mais en vain.

- Il ne sert à rien de tenter quoique ce soit, personne ne viendra vous aider. La surprit une voix grave à deux pas d'elle.

Elle se retourna de peur et lui fit face collée à la porte. Le roi se tenait devant elle, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et plaqués en arrière. Il aurait pu être un bel homme si son visage ne semblait pas aussi cruel.

Il s'approcha à grands pas vers elle, il allait la toucher. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur de la scène qui allait se jouer. Cependant rien ne se passa, elle ne sentit rien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil et le trouva figé devant elle, le regard hagard et furieux à la fois posé sur son corps. Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe à bretelles bleu marine appartenant à Kalys, laissant apparaître toutes les marques gravées des initiales de son Zehiran.

- Il vous a marqué ! Rugit-il. Il m'a encore désobéit…mais c'était la dernière fois ! Gardes !

Deux hommes surgirent d'une pièce adjacente pour se placer à ses côtés.

- Emprisonnez Zedd, sur le champ et prévoyez une exécution au plus tôt.

- Non ! Cria Enora. Laissez-le !

Les gardes ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et partir sur le champ la laissant à nouveau seul avec Andragor.

- S'il s'imagine que ses marques vont m'arrêter, il se trompe. Je suis le roi, j'ai tous les pouvoirs y compris celui d'effacer les marques apposées par mes sujets.

Il s'approcha encore et Enora se pressa un peu plus contre la porte, n'ayant aucune issue pour lui échapper. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et tout son corps était illuminé. Plus il approchait et plus sa lumière s'intensifiait comme pour la protéger. De son côté Andragor semblait lutter pour passer au travers d'un bouclier invisible pour l'atteindre.

Il réussit enfin et plaqua ses paumes sur son cou, à l'endroit même où Zedd les avait placées plus tôt pour la marquer. Enora tenta de lui retirer ses mains et de s'esquiver mais il la tint fermement et elle ne put plus bouger d'un centimètre.

- Je vais te retirer ses marques pour apposer les miennes et ensuite tu seras à ma disposition pour me donner mon héritier que j'attends depuis fort longtemps.

- Jamais, plutôt mourir !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas tu mourras lorsque tu mettras mon enfant au monde, et si ce n'est pas en couche, se sera par ma main mais pas avant d'avoir exaucé mon désir.

Elle sentit une forte chaleur brûler sa peau, elle avait mal. C'était complètement différent de Zedd où la chaleur qu'il lui avait transmise était une caresse et fusionnait sur sa peau.

- Arrêtez, vous me faîtes mal !

- Pas avant que ces marques n'aient disparues. Rugit-il.

Il insista encore et encore, transformant la nuque d'Enora en torrent de lave. Tout son corps la brûlait, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux s'évaporèrent si tôt sorties. Il allait finir par la tuer, elle sentait ses forces diminuer à grande vitesse et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. C'était lui qui la maintenait par la puissance de ses doigts enfoncés dans sa gorge.

- S'il vous plaît…implora-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il avait la mâchoire serrée, la fureur se peignait sur son visage qui devenait rouge puis soudain il poussa un cri atroce.

- Rahhhhhhh !

Zedd se réveilla lorsque sa tête heurta le sol rocailleux de sa cellule. Son esprit était embrumé et il avait du mal à retrouver rapidement sa lucidité pourtant un visage s'imposa à lui. « Enora », où était-elle ?

Un ricanement attira son attention. C'était un des gardes du roi qui l'observait à travers les barreaux de sa geôle.

- A cette heure-ci ta petite Angui doit être en train de se faire ravager par Andragor et de crier comme une chienne ! Le provoqua-t-il.

Zedd grogna et se leva brusquement. En une fraction de seconde, il fut collé à ses barreaux et tendit le bras pour attraper le garde par le col qui ne l'esquiva pas assez vite. D'un geste violent, il lui fracassa la tête en le projetant contre la porte de sa cellule. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol complètement assommé.

- Tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant d'insulter ma femme, salopard ! Cracha-t-il.

Il lui fit rapidement les poches mais ne trouva pas les clefs pour sortir de sa prison. Il allait devoir attendre le prochain garde.

Une lourde porte s'ouvrit soudain et des pas approchèrent.

- Et bien, mon frère, je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ! Remarqua une voix familière.

- Hanz ! Je suis heureux de te voir mon ami ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu prends des risques.

- Je suis venu te sortir de là avant que d'autres ne le fassent en t'ayant tué au préalable. Le roi vient d'ordonner ton exécution pour désobéissance, apparemment il n'a pas apprécié que tu marques la future mère de son héritier. Il est furieux.

- Sors-moi vite de là, elle est en danger avec lui.

Hanz leva la main et fit tinter le trousseau de clefs qu'il avait entre les doigts, arborant un énorme sourire.

- Je les ai dérobés aux gardes qui descendaient pour t'exécuter. Se vanta-t-il.

- Ouvre-moi et sauve-toi vite, ils risquent de t'arrêter pour complicité.

- Me sauver ? Tu me prends pour une lavette ? Je t'accompagne. Décréta son lieutenant.

- Non, tu…

- Ne discutes pas je viens avec toi. Gronda pour la première fois Hanz avec autorité alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte.

Zedd le regarda surpris par sa réaction.

- Elle a libéré Kalys, et moi aussi en même temps. Grâce à elle, nous nous sommes enfin trouvés. Elle a fait renaître l'espoir pour notre race, Kalys est enceinte.

- Quoi ? Zedd en resta bouche bée.

- Je sais ça paraît dingue mais Kalys est sûre d'elle. Ton Angui vient de sauver notre race, elle est notre salut. Alors je donnerai ma vie avec joie pour t'aider à la sortir des griffes d'Andragor.

C'est à ce moment que Zedd percuta et se souvint des derniers mots de son défunt roi, « Fils, nous trouverons notre salut par la lumière des Anguis ». Il venait enfin de comprendre les dernières paroles de l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme un fils et que Zedd avait aimé comme son père.

- Bien sûr, elle est notre salut. Déclara-t-il. Viens, Hanz, on n'a plus une minute à perdre.

Le cri du roi lui perça les tympans mais il eut le mérite d'enfin la relâcher, la laissant s'effondrer au sol glissant contre le mur. Elle constata qu'elle portait toujours les marques de Zedd pour son plus grand soulagement. Il ne pouvait donc pas la toucher, c'était donc vrai, Zedd la protégeait à travers son lien et sa marque.

- Pourquoi ses marques ne disparaissent pas ? J'ai le pouvoir absolu ! Ca aurait dû marcher ! Bouillonna le roi en arpentant la chambre et en agrippant ses cheveux bruns.

Puis il stoppa soudain et la fixa, un air déterminé dans ses yeux.

- Puisque tu sembles lui appartenir jusqu'à la mort, va le rejoindre en enfer !

Il s'empara brusquement d'une épée accrochée au mur et fonça droit vers elle. Elle se mit en boule dans un instinct d'autoprotection et ferma les yeux.

- Tu vas mourir, garce !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec force et fracas et Zedd entra en trombe dans la chambre du roi suivi de près par Hanz. Il ne s'arrêta pas et se jeta directement sur le roi, s'écrasant au sol avec lui. Zedd, enragé, assena une rafale de coup de poing dans la face d'Andragor. Ce dernier pouvait à peine bouger sous l'assaut.

- Espèce d'ordure, ton père aurait honte de toi en te voyant agir ainsi.

Le roi sourit malgré son visage en sang.

- Je crois qu'il aurait approuvé au contraire, il détestait les Anguis.

- Pourtant ses dernières paroles ont été pour leur race, croyant avec conviction qu'elle serait notre salut.

- Balivernes ! Ce sont tous des chiens inférieurs à nous ! Et cette chienne doit mourir !

Il sortit un poignard de sa botte et le planta dans l'épaule de Zedd qui se recula et relâcha la pression. Le roi en profita pour se dégager et filer vers Enora mais Hanz s'interposa et bloqua son bras le contrant de son coude. Zedd se redressa aussitôt et attrapa Andragor par la gorge en l'étranglant de son bras.

- Ton règne est terminé. Lui souffla Zedd avant qu'il ne lui brise la nuque et le laisse choir au sol.

Le roi rendit son dernier souffle.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était mort, Zedd quitta Andragor du regard pour rechercher celui d'Enora. Cette dernière accourut vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans ses bras puissants. Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte possessive.

- Zedd, tu es vivant, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué ! Pleurnicha-t-elle contre son torse puissant.

- Ssshut, mon amour, je suis là, et tu ne n'a plus rien à craindre à présent. La consola-t-il.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion et brutalité. Il n'était pas encore calmé de son précédent combat et était enragé qu'on lui ait volé son bien le plus précieux. Cette femme était à lui et personne d'autre que lui, ne l'aurait.

Il sentit soudain une chaleur extrême sous ses doigts, il s'écarta et remarqua la peau brûlante d'Enora, avec des rougeurs à la base de son cou.

- Il a essayé de te marquer ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Il n'a pas pu le faire car il n'est pas arrivé à effacer tes marques. Lui confia-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas réussi ? Comment est-ce possible ? De par son lignage, il peut effacer toute marque sauf…

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

- Sauf ?

- Sauf celles faites par les êtres du même sang que lui…

Hanz s'approcha d'eux ayant entendu leur conversation.

- Tu veux dire qu'Andragor serait ton frère ?

Zedd hésita.

- Rah, c'est impossible... Soit nous aurions eu la même mère, ce qui est inconcevable, soit le même père…

- Zedd, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu es le fils de Chaman, que tu es de sang royal et que maintenant qu'Andragor, ton frère, est mort tu es l'unique héritier du trône, notre nouveau roi.

- Merde !

Zedd comprenait soudain pourquoi personne n'avait su qui était son père et pourquoi sa mère avait caché la vérité lors de sa grossesse. Il était le fils bâtard du roi. Ce même roi qui l'avait élevé comme un fils, qui lui avait donné son affection et qui lui avait confié ses dernières croyances sur son lit de mort. Et pour cause, il avait agi en tant que père. Mais pourquoi Chaman ne lui avait rien dit, même pendant ses derniers instants ? Zedd se remémora soudain ses dernières paroles, « Fils, nous trouverons notre salut par la lumière des Anguis ». « Fils », il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant maintenant. Le roi ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Ce n'était pas une mais deux confessions qu'il lui avait révélé en ses derniers instants. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il comprenait enfin le sens de ses paroles et de leur portée. Son père, le roi Chaman, croyait en lui et connaissait sa destinée : Enora, l'Angui libératrice des Zehirans. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé Andragor lui succéder ? Tout était peut-être écrit d'avance, sans l'acte morbide d'Angragor, jamais leurs chemins ne se seraient croisés. Que seraient-ils devenus sans Enora ? Elle était un joyau dont la valeur ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait et ce joyau lui appartenait pour la vie.

Il caressa du pouce la peau délicate du cou de sa belle et par sa lumière apaisa les brûlures pour les faire complètement disparaître. Il la regarda intensément.

- Enora, libératrice des Zehirans, mon joyau, ma femme, tu comptes désormais plus que tout au monde.

Il prit sa bouche furtivement avant de la relâcher.

- Viens sortons d'ici.

Il la tira par la main et ils sortirent des appartements du défunt roi.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien, ça va cicatriser tout seul. S'opposa Zedd un rien grincheux.

- Non, laisse-moi regarder. Insista Enora en l'incitant à s'assoir sur le lit pendant qu'elle préparait des compresses et de l'alcool.

Elle vint se placer entre les jambes de son Zehiran et se pencha sur son épaule. Elle posa ses doigts délicats sur sa peau et soudain la lumière jaillit de sa main juste au-dessus de la blessure de Zedd. Elle fut surprise et recula d'un pas mais Zedd resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas la laisser s'éloigner.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son épaule et nota que sa blessure avait disparu. Enora l'avait remarqué aussi et inspectait ses mains comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il les emprisonna dans les siennes pour les porter à sa bouche et y déposer un doux baiser en la braquant du regard.

- Tu es incroyable. Tu as le don de guérir tous les maux, que ce soit une blessure, la stérilité ou même mon cœur. Souffla-t-il en plaçant sa main si fine sur son torse dur, au niveau de son cœur.

- Je n'y suis pour rien…Se mit-elle à rougir.

- Bien au contraire, c'est par ta main, par ton cœur et par ton âme que tout ça est arrivé. Notre Dieu créateur t'a épargnée dans ce crash et t'a guidé vers nous, car il connaissait ta destinée, tout comme Chaman, notre défunt roi savait que tu viendrais. Tu es notre salut à tous par ta lumière. Tu es ma lumière.

- Zedd, c'est toi qui m'as transmis cette lumière, sans toi rien n'aurait été possible. C'est toi qui m'as sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Je ne suis rien sans toi et je me sens tellement entière et heureuse maintenant que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu es mon tout et mon ange-gardien.

Cette déclaration fit bouillir le sang du Zehiran. Il attrapa sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux, et prit avidement sa bouche.

- Hum, hum. Les interrompit un toussotement. Il y a des chambres pour ce genre de choses.

- Nous sommes dans ma chambre, alors dégage ! Grogna Zedd.

- Ce serait avec joie mais Kalys vous fait demander toi et Enora.

Zedd rendit les armes sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avec Enora tant qu'ils n'auraient pas satisfait Kalys. Il lui donna un rapide baiser avant de la reposer à terre. Il enfila un tee-shirt et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où toute la communauté était réunie. Kalys avait la parole.

- …Ce n'est pas un miracle venu des dieux mais d'une Angui ! Elle m'a guéri de ma stérilité, je suis tombée enceinte quelques instants après qu'elle ait posée sa lumière sur moi. Cette femme porte la lumière en elle comme tout Zehiran que nous sommes. Elle a reçu ce don lorsque Zedd l'a marquée …

La communauté fut surprise d'entendre parler d'une union entre les deux races, jamais personne n'avait tenté de le faire, puisque les Zehirans se considéraient comme une race supérieure qui ne s'abaissait pas à copuler avec une race inférieure.

Enora sentit sa peau rougir à l'évocation de son marquage et la main chaude de Zedd vint se placer sur sa taille comme pour appuyer les propos de Kalys.

- … Il a été le premier d'entre nous à l'estimer à sa juste valeur, n'hésitant pas à désobéir aux ordres d'Andragor pour une cause qui lui semblait juste, elle est l'espoir de notre race ! Andragor en voulant la faire tuer et en faisant abattre cet avion d'humain a souillé notre race et notre estime de nous et de notre prochain. Il a mérité son châtiment et nous ne le regretterons pas. Le roi est mort, cependant, nous ne restons pas sans roi. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire la lignée royale ne s'est pas éteinte avec Andragor même si ce dernier n'a pas eu d'héritier, il se trouve que le roi Chaman a eu un fils illégitime…

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Ronchonna Zedd à l'attention d'Hanz qui haussa seulement les épaules.

- … ce fils vous le connaissez tous, il a toujours fait partie de notre communauté du Pic Maudit…

Kalys se retourna soudainement vers Zedd et Enora, et les présenta de la main.

- …voici notre nouveau roi Zedd ainsi qu'Enora, sa reine, notre reine. Déclara-t-elle.

Enora en fut complètement abasourdie, elle, reine ? Il y avait de quoi éclater de rire mais elle n'en fit rien car elle était complètement tétanisée. Il y avait encore deux jours tous ces gens étaient hostiles envers elle et voulaient la voir morte et loin d'eux. S'abaisseraient-ils à l'accueillir au sein de leur communauté ?

Un grand silence s'imposa dans la grande salle, les visages étaient tous braqués sur Zedd et Enora. L'angoisse monta au fond de sa gorge craignant encore leur hostilité mais à sa plus grande surprise toute la communauté Zehirane s'agenouilla en guise de salut et de soumission envers leurs nouveaux souverains. Puis ils se relevèrent tous et les acclamèrent. Leurs visages étaient détendus, sereins et enfin souriants.

Zedd se baissa vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu vois ma reine, tu viens de conquérir le cœur de tous tes sujets. Mais prend garde à toi tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. La menaça-t-il chaudement en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle eut le souffle coupé de son audace devant autant de monde avant de se reprendre.

- Je ne vois que toi, mon roi, et ce depuis que je suis tombée du ciel.

Ils se sourirent et ils s'échangèrent des promesses d'amour et d'étreintes passionnelles à travers la lueur de leurs yeux bleus-gris, gris-blancs. Puis ils s'avancèrent vers le peuple Zehiran.

Zedd fut contraint par Kalys de faire son premier discours en tant que roi, où il promit de se montrer juste, bon et protecteur, et où il bafouait à jamais la haine envers les Anguis, désormais ils étaient tous égaux et tous humains tout simplement. Toute la communauté approuva ses paroles sauf Gordon qui se vit offrir le droit de quitter immédiatement leur base sous la menace de représailles s'il daignait toucher à n'importe quel homme Zehiran ou Angui que ce soit.

Dès la fin de son discours, Zedd se pressa pour rejoindre Enora afin de s'éclipser rapidement et reprendre leur petite affaire là où il l'avait laissée, mais c'était sans compter sur Kalys.

- Enora, attendez !

Ils stoppèrent tous les deux sans se retourner comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- Grumm, ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne va pas nous lâcher… Grommela Zedd entre ses dents.

- Chuttt, elle a fait beaucoup pour nous, je te trouve sévère envers elle, Zedd.

- J'ai envie de toi, et je peste sur tout ce qui m'empêche de t'emmener dans mon lit !

- Je te la rends dans une minute, Zedd, pas la peine de te montrer si bourru ! Répliqua Kalys, cinglante.

Enora pouffa de rire de la répartie de la jeune femme.

- Enora, reprit Kalys en lui prenant la main, je voulais juste vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Je…je…

- Vous m'avez délivré d'un destin morbide que je ne pouvais accepter, et m'avez apporté ce que toute femme Zehirane désire le plus au monde. Vous êtes notre reine mais ce statut est bien humble par rapport à votre grandeur. Merci.

Enora resta sans voix devant autant de reconnaissance.

- Merci à vous Kalys de nous avoir aidés, Zedd et moi, et surtout de m'avoir guidée jusqu'à ces montagnes.

- Comment ça t'avoir guidé ? Intervint Zedd.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son roi.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Eluda-t-elle avant de redonner son attention à Kalys.

- Je dois toutefois vous avertir d'une chose, vous allez avoir beaucoup de visites, notamment des femmes de la communauté qui attendent votre lumière pour les libérer à leur tour.

- Je comprends leur empressement et je ferai mon maximum. La conforta-t-elle.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, je…Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Kalys ? S'inquiéta Enora.

- Kalys ? L'interrogea Zedd à son tour.

- Je crois que, non j'en suis sûre !

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers eux affichant un sourire radieux alors que Zedd et Enora l'interrogeaient étonnés.

- Vous attendez un bébé aussi ! Déclara-t-elle excitée.

- Quoi ?! Répliqua à l'unisson le couple royal.

**FIN**

**Et voilà c'est terminé ! Je sais que c'est court mais c'était les contraintes du concours !**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de cette petite nouvelle ?**

**J'attends vos impressions.**

**Sabi**


End file.
